


The Cricket and The Hawke - Act 1

by Allyments, wolfpawn



Series: The Cricket and The Hawke [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Friendship/Love, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, betrothals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyments/pseuds/Allyments, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Evangelyne have been friends for centuries, but both are secretly in love with the other, but when Frigga organises a dance so that the Aesir princes may find wives, Loki and Evy's friendship becomes something more. There is only one issue, Evangelyne is not the woman chosen for Loki. </p><p> </p><p>More tags will be added as the story unfolds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dance Pt1

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing this piece as a RP with the amazing Allyments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, so this is an ongoing RP that we're uploading here. Therefore it will read different from a normal Fanfiction. Each part is a reply of either Wolfpawn ( Lokis POV) or me ( Evys POV).  
> I hope you'll still enjoy it, the different parts are separated with * 
> 
> -Allyments/ EvangelyneHawke (on tumblr)

Evangelyne stood in front of her mirror and sighed. Usually she enjoyed Festivals, Dances, Feasts, and in general everything that had to do with music, dancing, drinking and good food. Tonight was different, tonight would prove exhausting, and she felt tired just thinking of it.

Frigga had decided to finally find a match for her two sons and had invited every at least somewhat suitable woman in the nine realms to visit them tonight, probably to fling them at either of her sons until one of them got stuck.

As the daughter of the Ljósálfar Ambassador, who had married an Asgardian Warrior, she had to attend. And even if not, since she was one of - if not THE - closest friend Loki had, she would have to be there for support and maybe as an accomplice to an extraction plan.

This ‘joyous occasion’ had called for a new dress. When it came to official clothes, she had always enjoyed a dramatic look, but this time she had accidentally gone ‘full Valkyrie’. Or at least that is how she felt.

The blue fabric was adorned with feathers that seemed to grow, starting over her breastbone and down along one side of her dress and up over one shoulder.

The Hawk was part of her Family crest, so her dresses usually had a touch of bird in them, but this time she had even some in her hair, which gave her a fierce, and slightly dangerous look. She liked it, tonight; she’d have to fight to get through.

A maid informed her that it was time to go, so she made her way out of her chambers, walking as if she was actually going to war, until she saw a familiar figure leaving his own room.

Seeing Loki made her stop in her step for a second and appreciate his own sharp sense of style. It made her dread the coming hours even more.

“Good evening, _my Liege._ ” She said with a teasing smile as she approached him. “I’ve heard your mother has invited every possible girl that could be interested in being married to you. I wasn’t aware there were so many deaf princesses!” Her smiled showed that it was nothing more than a good natured joke, that asked for a witty comeback.

*

“I would imagine I am the one who shall be pleading for such a relief this evening as to be deaf.” Loki grimaced. “Norn’s save me, what misdeed have I done to deserve such a punishment? I repent for whatever it is, I swear it. And it is not just me I might add, Thor has taken to hiding in some small nook of the library to have to endure this eve as little as possible.” His tone was one of exasperation, before turning to one of indignation. “Just think, all those vapid and droll women, falsely paying heed to anything I utter in hopes of me not realising their schemes. None have interest in me, only in a title and a life of luxury and privilege.”

*

“I wasn’t aware you were this sentimental. I never pegged you for the type of person to look for _true love_. The Norn’s might not be able to save you, but maybe I can at least support you.” With that she reached out to remove a small piece of lint from his shoulder as if to prove her words. “Thor is hidden in the library? I didn't know he was aware that we had one.” She was kidding of course. Thor was very dear to her and she only made such comments about people she actually trusted. And she hoped that this comment would make Loki laugh and therefore cheer him up a little.

Evy linked her arm with his to slowly move him forward. Even if she dreaded it herself, they would have to arrive there eventually. “But surely at least one of those girls can at least provide you with a crown or a good situation herself. Maybe you will find the perfect combination: Dull, complacent and with a kingdom ready to be ruled. Of course, you will miss me dreadfully, but I’m sure you will find some maiden to dry your tears.”

*

“What good is a kingdom if I cannot endure the one I am supposed to rule it with?” He challenged, placing his hand on hers as it linked his arm. “And to be honest, yes I can be honest, don’t give me that look.” He reprimanded. “I don’t want to leave Asgard. If I did, Thor would have the place is ruin within the hour of his coronation. He is a warrior, not a King.” He gave a deep sigh. “Is it too much to ask for to have someone as easy going and as captivating as you?” Taking the hand that was on his arm, he gently placed a kiss on it.

*

“That is why I said ‘complacent’, if she is shy and absolutely in love with you, you might get away with only eating breakfast with her. The rest of the time she could do embroideries. Or what it is young queens do in their spare time before the children come along… I’m getting bored just thinking about it. I take it all back, this sounds horrible.” She shook her head as they walked. “I didn’t think you would want to become Thor’s advisor. Or are you planning something truly devious to stop him? I mean, I would help you hide the body, but it seems a little drastic."

The kiss on her hand had made her heart miss a beat, and she could all but pray that he was too preoccupied to notice it. “Don’t give me any ideas Loki. But you can always ask your parents if they would let you marry down. Or we could be really clever. I could seduce a prince into marriage, wait until he is king, then I could arrange for an accident and after that, we could have our own kingdom, and use it to take over Asgard, which would be easy at that point because Thor would have brought it to ruin. We would be celebrated as heroes for generations to come after rebuilding Asgard!”

*

Loki froze for the slightest of moments and looked at his friend, unsure as to whether or not she was genuine. But another part of him, a part he tried time and again to understand; found him grimacing at the thought of his useless oaf of a brother anywhere near her in an intimate manner. “Even with a title of King and Allfather, my brother is not worthy of one such as you Evy. You are worthy of only the finest, never forget that. As I will never forget your kind offer.” He gave a mischievous wink and a smirk. “As for wanting to be his counsellor, I fear I have little choice on the matter. My father has ensured I am trained to be, and for the sake of the realm, I fear I shall have to take on the role, otherwise it may land on Fandral to be by his side, and the last thing Asgard needs is for a war to start because that philanderer went chasing Queen Rania of Vanaheim’s skirt!”

*

“Lighten up, I was making a joke. Though Thor's and my children would be very pretty with their long red-blonde hair.” She grinned and winked at Loki. Yes, she liked Thor, but she liked him like a big brother. Nothing more and nothing less and it would be beyond strange to be close to him in that way. But as long as she could disgust Loki with this mental image, it was worth bringing up.

“‘The finest’, like ‘The best’ has always been a very illusive creature I’m afraid. Besides, we both know that ‘the finest’ is about to be thrown at a… how would you call a group of woman who want to marry you? All I can think of are crows, so I will call it a murder. So: we both know that ‘The Finest’ is going to be thrown at a murder of princesses, as soon as we reach the Great Hall. Therefore I will have to make due with the second Finest. Whoever that will be” She patted his arm to make sure he understood that she was complimenting him, trying to get his spirits up. Why else would you have friends, if not to pay them compliments?

“Besides I adore Fandral. I would pay to see that. It would be a disaster, but the idea alone is hilarious… well you already said you didn’t want to leave Asgard, but if the only thing holding you here is the fear that Thor will make a mess of things… I could always try and become his counsellor. He does listen to me, or at least he listens to me as much as he listens to anyone that isn’t currently boasting about his deeds.” Her voice grew serious. She didn’t want him to leave. She couldn’t even imagine him gone. But there was one thing she wanted even less: and that was watching another woman at his side, especially if that woman made him miserable. But even if he was happy, it would be easier for her if he was happy somewhere else.

*

“I have to give you credit, you are able to get him to listen to you, even though you do not fawn over him constantly.” Loki was forced to acknowledge, looking down at her, he was barely able to keep his face emotionless. “Are you so desperate to get rid of me? I thought you would at least attempt to persuade me to try and take an Aesir wife, if I am to be forced to take one that I will not like too greatly.”

The idea that his beloved Evy, his closest friend and confidante, the one person he could never be without seemed so willing to be rid of him gutted him. The idea that he could go a whole season without seeing those large grey eyes, her deep auburn hair, he did not want to contemplate such a thing, but he knew there was a high probability of such a fate. He cocked his head slightly to the side. “You know, I thought it before, and forgot to tell you, but it came to me again now, you remind me of autumn.” He played with a piece of her hair that was loose and he gave a small smile.

*

“Don’t be stupid Loki. I don’t want to get rid of you. On the contrary. I just want you to be happy. And if you find someone to make you happy somewhere else, … then I’m not in a position to stop you, so I would rather support you and part as friends.” She sighed and tried to hide her bitterness. “ And you must know that even if you take an Aesir wife, things will change. It would not be proper for you to spend as much time with me anymore. Especially since everyone knows how close we are. Either way you will be out of my reach.” she said bitterly. “Of Autumn? Am I already wilting?” She asked in an attempt to make a joke, since she had successfully managed to, at least, bring down her own mood. “ You know, if we were still children, I’d propose to run away and hide until this dance was over.” she smiled a sad smile and looked at the doors of the Great Hall. It was time. She turned back to him and decided that his hair needed fixing, so she took it upon herself and brushed a few strands back into place. “ Promise me to be good, we can’t afford a political disaster. And give me a sign if you need rescuing.”

*

“I promise.” There was a lump in his throat. As much as he always tried to not think about it, he knew Evy’s words were true. “What would I do without you?” He shifted slightly, looking at her and thinking of what she had said, what he knew was going to happen were he to get a wife, he knew he would lose her and it made him sick to his stomach. Clearing his throat he looked over his armour and clothes. “How do I look? Presentable?”

*

“You look wonderful, very handsome. Not as good as I look though, you haven’t even commented on my dress.” She took a step back and twirled for him “ You’ll have to go in alone, otherwise everyone will just look at me!” She winked at him. Of course this wasn’t the true reason. He couldn’t enter the Hall at the same time as her, at least not tonight. So humour it was. The only thing that would keep her sane. Oh and mead, she was planning on getting really drunk really soon.

“ But all jokes aside, every girl in there can be thankful if you even glance at her. And now go, before they come looking for you.” This was about the opposite of what she wanted to say. What she wanted to say was ‘ _Come, let’s leave, let’s not look back_ ’ but as she had stated before… they weren’t children anymore. She was too low of birth to even be considered a possible match. Evangelyne took a step towards him, kissed him on the cheek and pushed him softly to make him move towards the doors.

*

His cheek seemed to tingle where her lips had pressed upon a moment before. Swallowing hard, he looked at her, forcing the sadness from his face. “You look beautiful Evy, you always do. The man who has the honour of having you will be the luckiest in all of Asgard.” Knowing he was at risk of his façade slipping, he turned to face the door. “It is not fair. Thor can have Sif walk into a room with him and they are friends too.” All he could think about was what he was about to endure, the drink pouring servant was going to busy with his chalice that evening.

With a nod, his seidr opened the door, and he forced himself to look forward.

*

His words made her smile, at least as long as he looked at her. So far she hadn’t met anyone else that had even remotely peaked her interest. At some point she had become afraid that it might be the Light Elf blood inside of her. The loyalty that came with her possible heritage would make her own life miserable if it was true.  
“ Yes.. And Sif is going to be the person I will sit next to from now on. On the outside, looking in… wanting… We might need to form a new group or something….” She mumbled to herself after Loki had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added a picture, there might be more, I'm sorry that it looks a little 'graphic design is my passion' but hey, life is hard! - Allyments


	2. The Dance Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each part of the RP will be divided by a * between mine and Allyments contributions.

Shortly after he had left, she entered the Great Hall herself. It was decorated beautifully. Frigga had outdone herself. If it hadn’t been for this very sad occasion, she’d have enjoyed this night. Trying her best not to automatically look for Loki she made a beeline to get her first cup of mead, where she met the Warriors Three.

“ I can see, that I’m already in good company. Do you mind if I join you tonight? Loki is going to be preoccupied and I think I will need a new position anyway. How about it? Sif, Evy, and the Warriors Three?” This started a discussion about how they would want to call themselves, in case Evy should really join them, though no one took that notion very seriously for the moment.

The later it got, the more she had to drink. Evy hadn't felt hungry, so she hadn't eaten anything, which hadn't been a good idea, but it had kept her spirits up so far. As she glanced over to the dance floor, she saw Loki dancing with a beautiful girl. Had he danced with her before? She couldn’t tell. They all looked the same to her. Frustrated she looked to Fandral, who was just returning from the dance floor. “ Fandral, dance with me.” It wasn’t a request, but he was happy to dance with her nonetheless.

They have always liked to flirt with one another, just as a game. There was too much respect in their group of friends to take it any further it was something she liked about him. In her current state however, she was wondering if she should seek comfort in the arms of a friend for a night.

*

Loki had hated the entire evening. As predicted, every woman he danced and spoke with was more vapid and self obsessed than the last. Sure they were beautiful and well educated. But that meant little. It is one thing to know under whose rule the Vanir and Aesir allied, a stable boy with basic literacy could learn and recite such facts, but their severe lack of true knowledge, how to listen, and when to speak; that deterred him greatly from finding much pleasure in their company. Evy never had that issue. Everything she did was calculated. When she was silent, it was not out of a lack of things to say, but more out of respect for others speaking, listening intently, or thinking. He chastised himself, he could not compare these women to Evy, there was no comparison; Evy would always win, hands down.

Disgust filled him, the one woman he wanted was the only one not being forced upon him by his insistent mother. Why had she become obsessed with them getting spouses all of a sudden? Surely Thor was of greater concern, he was older and was to be king, why was he being harassed in equal measure? Why was it the one time he wished he was not treated as his brothers equal, he was? Talk about cruel irony.

As the song ended he was relieved to be away from the latest woman to be forced on him, she was droll and only interested in the latest inter realm fashion and wanting to be in it, though interestingly, she never having actually paid for it herself. The palace treasury would be all the better with her as far away from it as possible. He looked around, Thor was dancing with a woman he had danced with earlier, looking as bored as he had in her company, and his mother was speaking in his father’s ear, the pair clearly having a pleasant conversation. It made him wish for a similar situation for himself, a happy and amiable. Was that too much to ask?  
As another woman introduced herself to him and bowed, his eye found Evy’s divine dress and his heart sank, she was laughing and dancing with Fandral. He knew they were good friends, and after all the years of their knowing one another, Fandral had never tried to seduce her, but seeing them together, it felt wrong. Taking his partner’s hand, and placing his other on her waist, they began to dance, but in all honesty, he did not even know her hair colour, much less her name, such was his focus on his beloved Evy.

*

Evangelyne was beyond miserable, but Fandral was able to slowly get her out of the dark place she was currently in. But even if he hadn’t been able to actually lighten her mood, no one would have noticed either way. You didn’t stay in Loki’s inner circle if you weren’t good at lying and acting. Not because you needed to use your talents on Loki. Aside from a secret Name day surprise, she had never lied to him, but if you wanted to be able to support him in his schemes you needed a certain set of skills. But for now it was nice not to be alone and to have another friend by her side, even if it wasn’t the friend she wanted by her side.

Of course Fandral and the others had expected this evening to be difficult. They had all known for a long time that Sif was not the only person in their group that had fallen for a prince. Still, Sif wasn’t as close with Thor as Evy was with Loki. Unintentionally she had built her life around him, it had made sense at the time. Now she would need to begin building anew, find a new occupation… find a new place in life.

 _At least_ she was going to do it with friends, _at least_ she wouldn’t be all alone, _at least, at least, at least_ ….

“ Please, stay with me this evening?” She asked Fandral as they were taking a break to get another drink.

“ I will, but only if you eat something.” He said sternly and lead her over to the buffet.

“Must I…? I don’t feel hungry.”

“Yes you must. You haven’t eaten all day. Or at least I will assume you haven’t.” With an expression, as if she was going to sacrifice her firstborn, she started to put food on the plate that Fandral was holding out for her.

“ Thanks… I know I don’t sound thankful.. But I am.” They sat down to eat and after the first bite she was truly thankful for Fandral’s initiative. She was ravenous. The food made her feel better, and there was almost something like hope inside her heart once more, until her eyes found Loki, standing at the side of the dance floor. A woman was pestering him. Evy could see how he was politely trying to make her leave him alone. The woman was someone important. Well, every of the guests here were important, but she was more important than most, though she couldn’t remember her name. All she knew was, that his parents would probably be very happy if he was going to choose her.

Fandral followed Evy’s look and reached for her arm to stop her from interfering. “Don’t. You will regret it.”

“Will you still be there when I return?”

“ ….yes. I am a man of my word, am I not?” He didn’t approve, but since he wasn’t about to carry her out of the Great Hall he had to let her go. Besides, she was an adult, she had to make her own decisions.

Evy stood up, straightened her dress, and touched her hair to made sure she was still presentable, before walking over to Loki and the strange woman. She put on her best fake smile and tried to look as oblivious as possible.

“Prince Loki! Oh, no, am I interrupting something? I’m so terribly sorry. But you have promised this dance to me and I’ve been waiting all night for them to play this song.” She was actually proud of her perfect performance of an air headed young girl with zero social perception.

*

The girl looked the newcomer up and down. She assessed from the clothes she was wearing that she was not of high status, and going by the odd features she possessed, she was clearly not fully Aesir. “You will have to wait your turn, if you even have one.” She stated curtly.

“Actually, I had promised Evy…. Sorry, Evangelyne that I would dance with her earlier Cressida, so please excuse me as I fulfil my promise. I am not always seen as a man of my word, but one thing is certain, I never break a promise to a woman.”

His smile disarmed her slightly, but knowing social etiquette required her to remain polite and not make a scene, she did just that. Bowing slightly, she smiled, though it was blatantly a false one. “Well then, how can I make a prince break his word? Hurry back, for I wish desperately for us to continue our conversation.” Loki nodded his head slightly, missing the disgusted look Cressida gave Evy.

As they walked onto the dance floor, he noticed something in her manner. “I see that you too have needed a substantial amount of mead to endure the evening.”

“Can you blame me, you know how the events can be, and tonight I am without my favourite dance partner.” She sighed sadly.

“I thought I saw you with Fandral a moment ago. Ouch.” He faked pain as she poked his side gently in jest. Looking down, he became mesmerised by her eyes. “Norn’s it is miserable though, I loathe it.”

“We could always run away you know, get away from here, so that you never have to deal with any of this again.” She was only half joking, part of her truly wished to do so.

He swallowed hard, pulling her as close as possible, propriety be damned. Her scent, poppies, and the sweet honey smell from the mead she consumed wafted into his nose. He always loved that smell, he always felt as though he could get lost in it. But her words caught him off guard. Cressida was as Evy had stated, eyeing up her future as a princess. And as to running away, Norn’s he was tempted; he would do it in a heartbeat if he could. Squeezing her tightly for a moment, he sighed. “Evy…”

*

In for a copper coin, in for a golden one. “ Why not? Why not slip out. You know who we are. It is easier to ask for forgiveness than for permission. You can always say that the food has made you sick. It’s almost midnight…” She had lost her mind, she had absolutely lost her mind. This wasn’t even bad council anymore, this was terrible council. What was she thinking? That this would all go away, just because they would leave?

For a second she allowed the possible events to unfold in her mind, how they would leave separately but meet up. Maybe they would go to the library or to one of their chambers? They would steal some food and ale from the kitchens and then what? Would Loki suddenly decide to confess his undying love for her and they would live happily ever after? Right. At best they would be stupid enough to spend the night together and everything would fall apart as soon as the sun would rise above the horizon. And she would do it. She would be stupid enough to do every single thing on that list.

“ I’m sorry. No. That is a dumb idea. Forget that I said anything. I think I’ll need to lie down. Have a nice evening. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” she did her very best to sound upbeat, but all she managed was not to start crying right there. She shouldn’t have drank so much mead. “ Goodnight.” She said and let go of him.

Her plan was to leave the Great Halls and take Fandral with her. She had spent a few nights caring for him during times of battle, he could very well care for her this one night. And she was not going to be subtle about it.

*

Loki stared after her, utterly conflicted. Looking around for a moment, he assessed Thor speaking with a woman he knew was named Helena, but recalled nothing else of her, then to Cressida, who seemed to be expecting him to return to her, and finally to his parents who were talking to Tyr. He looked around, his mind unsure as to what to do. If he went after Evy, he would be admonished for his actions, he knew it. But to not go after her would be terrible also, but only for him personally, though that would be the worst person to upset surely, didn’t his happiness matter the most?

No, it didn’t, he was a prince, and princes had duties. Willing his face to remain plain, he watched as his happiness, his joy, moved farther and farther away. As it became too much, he turned and walked not towards Cressida, but towards the servant carrying the mead. He downed another two chalices full before he groaned, knowing exactly who was beside him. “What is it Thor?”

“You are an idiot.” The older stated.

“What?” He snarled back, not used to being called that by Thor, usually it was him calling his brother the idiot.

“I said you are an idiot. Can you not see what you just did? Evy lay herself bare to you, gave you the option you have been begging for, for the past half a millennia and you just did nothing about it.” Thor was exasperated, for too long he had watched Loki and Evy love one another, oblivious to the fact the other was utterly smitten with them.

“She is not an option Thor, even if her birth status was not an issue, she is not interested.”

“You are denser than most forests, I hope you know that.” Thor shook his head in disbelief. “And you are blind to boot.”

“She…” Loki’s eyes were wide.

“Finally, you’re getting it.” Thor sighed.

“I can’t.”

“Give me one good reason, brother.” Thor challenged holding up one finger. “One.”

“There you are.” Cressida beamed delightedly. “Where is my dance?”

Loki looked towards her then towards where he knew Evy had gone, trying to think of an excuse. “Of course.” He resigned himself to having to dance with the socialite.

“Lady Cressida, I have yet to have a dance with you this evening, would you indulge me?” Thor asked, offering his hand to the woman. She immediately placed her hand in his, her smile becoming wider. As Thor turned around to bring her to the dance floor he leant close to Loki. “Go.” Loki did not argue.


	3. Bilita Mpash

On her way out of the Great Hall she took Fandral’s hand, and simply pulled him with her. She had to go outside before she actually started crying. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.” She said to him as they walked to the door and outside.

As soon as the doors closed behind them the tears started running down her cheeks and she tried her best to dry them with the fabric belt of her dress that had loose hanging ends that she could lift to her face. “I’m sorry.”

“Shh, it’s ok.” He said and hugged her for a second. “How about we go to the Gardens? They will be empty, and you can sober up.” Fandral offered and with an arm wrapped around her shoulder he carefully pushed her away from the Great Hall.  
They were about to turn a corner when the doors of the Great Halls opened again. They stopped, and turned around to see who was there, though Evy was hiding a little behind Fandral, in the hopes that no one would see that she was crying.

*

Loki checked the library, and every other spot he suspected Evy could be in, but he could not find her. She was not able to teleport herself, so she could not have gotten far. He had seen Fandral leave with her, as much as the insecure part of his mind tried to tell him to worry, he knew better. They  had never done anything before, but she was never been this drunk before either. It worried him more than it should, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

“Where do you think you are off to?”

He cursed as he turned to face his mother. “I am looking for something.”

“Something or someone?” She cocked a brow knowingly.

“Does it matter?”

“As long as you are happy Loki, it is something I wish for you.” She gave a small smile as she turned and walked away.

Loki frowned, wondering where Evy could be, not concerning himself with his mother’s words at that time.

*

As the doors opened it were just a few girls leaving, one of them seemed sick so the other two were making sure that she would find the way to her room without incident.

“Well... one can hope.” Evy sighed and let Fandral guide her to the Gardens. It was chilly outside, so he let her put on the jacket he wore over his shirt. They walked for a while in silence while Evy tried to dry her tears before she felt ready to talk.

“I hate this... I’m sorry. I ruined your evening…”  
“That is what we have friends for. To ruin our evenings and lighten our days.” Fandral said and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

“I feel ridiculous. It is not like this is news. It is not like there could have ever been a different outcome… Stars and Stones… I deserve it all for being this stupid. How could I let myself fall in love with him? I’m just glad that he is smart enough to stay and not follow me into the abyss…”

Fandral let her talk through her grief until they found a spot to sit down. She was resting her head against his shoulder and he had one arm wrapped around her to make sure that she wasn’t about to fall over.

“Maybe you should go away for a while. We could come with you, I’m sure Sif would want some distance as well. I don’t know of the others, but at the very least we three could go together. I do long for new horizons.”

*

Loki paced on the balcony, he needed fresh air, and he needed to think. Where could Evy have gone? The murmur of voices below in the gardens was distracting him. The last thing he needed was to witness a nauseatingly happy couple right now. He was about to go back inside when he recognised Fandral’s voice. Frowning he walked to the edge of the balcony and looked over. His eyes widened when he saw it was indeed Fandral sitting on a bench below, with Evy leaning against him. Part of him irrationally thought something else was afoot, but he knew Evy, she had always tended to want more contact when upset or drunk, or both.

Using his seidr, he made his way down to the gardens and walked quietly forward, half wanting to eavesdrop, half just not wanting to disturb the atmosphere, but knowing it would not end well were he to be seen to be listening in, he decided to make his presence known by clearing his throat.

*

“That does sound appealing, the question is, where would we go?”

Fandral was just about to suggest several places when he noticed the throat clearing and looked over to see Loki standing there. He looked at him, then at Evy and slowly got up, so that she had time to adjust her posture.

“I think I will go and get myself a drink…” He said and looked over to Evy. “You know where to find me if you need me.” He said and walked towards Loki, aiming to go past him. He stopped right next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. “I do not envy your position.” He said and moved on to give the two of them some privacy.

 

Evy drew the jacket closer and wondered if it was easy to see that she had been crying. If yes, she wasn’t sure what to say. She didn’t want to lie to him, but it seemed cruel to tell him the truth.

“I’m fairly certain you are supposed to be in the Great Hall.”

*

“Yes, I am.” Loki nodded as he confirmed her suspicions. “But you know me; I tend to break protocol from time to time. I actually had some assistance with it this evening. Thor covered for me with the simply lovely Cressida.” He rolled his eyes at the mention of the other woman, trying to make light of it all. “He must feel like he owes me.” He cleared his throat awkwardly before looking to the ground for a moment. “So, are you and Fandral planning a trip, is everyone going?”

*

“At the moment it is just Sif, Fandral and me, though Sif has not yet been informed about this plan... but nothing has been decided. I think he just offered so that we could have something to talk about.” She tried her best to make it sound ‘casual’, like it wasn’t connected to anything important.

“Pity you wouldn’t have time to come either way. I can always send you a gift and a letter describing all the fun we will be having.” She sounded about as excited as he had been, when it came to dancing with Cressida. “Not that it will actually be fun without you…” She felt like she was about to cry again, so she looked away and tried her best to breath through it.

*

Loki strode over and sat beside her where Fandral had been sitting, not able to look her in the eye. “Thor and I rarely miss anything like that. Why would I not make it? “Why not invite Volstagg and Hogun too?” He frowned. “I know we have more duties these days, but we are not without time for our companions. I don’t want a gift and letter, I much rather be there witnessing the fun beside you.” He shifted uncomfortably at the admission before giving an awkward chuckle. “I mean, there is no fun without me after all.”

*

“Because Volstagg has a family, and Hogun needs to stay, so that Thor has at least one sane friend around.” She explained and looked at him. “And neither of you two can come, because you are going to be married, because you will have duties, because you have to stay with your wife instead of gallivanting around with me. What would that look like if you were going on a trip with Sif, Fandral and me?” She shook her head and stood up, to start pacing.

Her pacing usually meant that she had grown impatient, that she was irritated, and after taking her third turn she turned to face Loki. “Are you really this blind? Or are you mocking me? I don’t think that you would mock me. Not about this. But it must be obvious at this point. So can you please, for the love of the Norns, stop pretending that you don’t know why I left the Great Hall? Why I was sitting outside with Fandral? I don’t have the patience for it anymore.”

*

“Evy. “ He swallowed hard. Those moments where he thought his mind and own hopes had toyed with him were not mere fragments of his over active mind. The glances, the smiles, had they been for him. “I am not…I don’t need to, not straight away, I mean there are protocols, betrothals are not short for royals, well, unless there is a war.” He shook his head. “I’m wandering off the point. Evy” Placing his forefinger under her chin, he tried to get her to look at him. “Why did you not say anything? Why have me think you though nothing of me, have me think you were not interested? Have you any idea how hard I have fought to not let my feelings show?”

*

This was not the direction she had thought that this was going to go. She looked confused, trying to make sense of what he was saying, because surely, he couldn’t be saying what she thought she was hearing. Could he? “W-ell why did you not say anything?” She asked and looked into his eyes. It made her heart skip a beat, she tried her best to focus on what she wanted to say, but it was hard to remember the words.  
“I…mean you … how could I have said anything? You are a prince; you are second in line to the throne. What right have I…?” She closed her eyes and shook her head, hoping to get some clearance back. “And I don’t have any right now. I am not on your parents list. You should be inside, not here with me. You are just going to make things harder… and they are already impossible. I can’t stay Loki. I can’t. I want you to be happy, but I can’t stay and watch you be happy with someone else.” She wanted to beg him to choose her over everyone else, but she couldn’t. He would be the one to pay the price, not her. She could not ask him to do that.

*

“You realise a list is a worthless piece of paper, don’t you? Back when my father wed my mother, she was not on ‘a list’ because Vanaheim and Asgard were not closely allied. It was only the circumstance of war that caused this supposed sacred ‘list’ to be shredded like paper, because that is all it is Evy, and for my parents to be wed. And as for going, you can’t leave me Evy, you can’t.” The sheer idea horrified him. “I'd rather a life of poverty and destitution than to be without you.” He declared. “I need you Evy, like an ocean needs water. The reason I never said anything was because I thought you uninterested. I preferred to have just your friendship than to have been without you, and I never wished for you to feel as though you were obliged to return those feelings.”

*

Was there hope? She had dared to dream before. “Don’t be daft, I’d never have felt obligated to return your feelings. You’re confusing me with one of those mindless girls inside.” Her usual teasing smile returned to her lips. “So… what are we looking at? Loki the sheep farmer?” She asked and pulled him towards her until he was standing as close as they had been when they were dancing earlier. “That actually doesn’t sound as bad as it did in my head.” Giving him a small smile. “But I wonder… if you would grow to resent me after a century or two… if… IF we are going to do this.” She stopped and sighed, looking to the ground. “There will be repercussions. I’m scared that they are going to spoil this for us. Don’t think I wouldn’t want to fight for you, but it makes me feel selfish. The worst that they could do to me was exile me, and I was going to leave and never return anyway. But for you it will be different. And I can’t bare the thought that you would have to endure any kind of punishment because of me. Unless you want to start a war that will leave me as the only viable option of marriage for you. I’m not sure what kind of war that would be, but it would be one idea.”

*

“I would surely be able to achieve more by myself than a Sheppard surely.” Loki smiled mischievously. “And when have I ever really concerned myself with consequences?” He played with her auburn hair. “I could never resent you Evy, I would resent any woman that isn’t you for the sole reason that she would never be able to compare to you in my eyes.” He took a deep breath. “My parents may not be pleased about this, but I doubt they will disown me. It is not like I am trying to kill me brother and take the throne. I am the second son, remember?”

*

“I’m glad you said that, I was afraid you were planning on making me the next queen.” it was meant as a joke, but she as truly glad. She didn’t want to become Queen; she didn’t want to be the Allmother. The life of a Sheppard would be too simple for her, but being a Queen - the Queen - would be the other unpleasant extreme.

“Maybe we shouldn’t discuss this out here in the open. Can you bring us to my chambers? I doubt anyone would go looking for you there… and the ones that would, would do so to warn us about upcoming doom.” With their luck, if they remained here Cressida would find them and make a big scene, which would lead to a whole different discussion.

“

Loki held her close to him. “My chambers are nicer, but too many know of their whereabouts, so yours it is.” tightening his arms around her waist he gave a sly grin. “I know how much you love this, hold on.”

A moment later they were in her rooms, looking around at the all too familiar room where he had spent more hours than he could count, Loki still had not let go of Evy.

*

Even if the actual teleportation would always remain strange to her, she did enjoy the sensation of feeling his seidr running through her. She wrapped her arms around him, not that it was really needed - he wasn’t going to lose her on the way - but it was a wonderful excuse to be close to him.

The light changed around them, as they landed in the dark room, which was about the only thing she noticed besides Loki. “So… your mother plans a party to find you a wife, and you choose to end the evening with the only person you could have had all along? You really are a troublemaker.” she smiled at him, amused by the irony of this. But they had found each other, which was the important part.

One of her hands wandered from his back up until she could run her fingers through his hair. He looked so different from Thor, so different from the rest of his family, so unique. All she wanted to do was kiss him, so carefully she leaned towards him, giving him time to stop her if he wasn’t ready.

*

Loki panicked for a moment, she was leaning toward him, Evy was actually instigating something. Part of his ego was irked, he should have been to instigate, but the other part of him did not care, after longing for her for so long, he was not going to let male pride get in the way. Gently cupping her face in his hands, he closed the difference between them and pressed his lips to hers.

It was better than he imagined, though he would not admit it aloud, he had wished for such for too long, and every moment Evy did not push him away, he cherished. Her words were true, it was ironic that they were with each other so long, but had done nothing about it until they were forced to realise there were other paths, he just hoped Evy would not hate him for what he was doing or regret it after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilita Mpash (Bantu) - An amazing dream. Not just a "good" dream; the opposite of a nightmare.


	4. Cafune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is NSFW

Her knees got weak, so she pulled him closer, hoping that he would hold her upright.  
All of her worries faded away. This was real. He had chosen her and no one would be able to get between them. No one had ever been able to get between them. They had been friends for so long, loyal to one another for so long. Loki wasn’t an open or trustworthy person, but she knew that she could trust him. There were special rules just for her. Just as there had always been special rules just for him. For the ‘forgotten’ prince who lived in his brothers shadow. Evy had always only seen Loki.

The kiss ended and she leaned her forehead against his, looking him into his eyes. She smiled beatifically and bit her lower lip. “Will you stay?” After she heard the words spoken aloud, she realised that they weren’t as innocent sounding as they had been in her head. “I mean… we don’t have to go further. I just don’t want you to leave.” Part of her really wanted to go further, but her brain told her that they shouldn’t be hasty.  
Though, she was sure, that a few more of these kisses would do the trick and turn her brain off.

*

Loki gasped at her request. Part of him thought that at any moment she would realise who it was she was kissing and pull back, apologise and everything they had would be ruined. But for Evy to ask him to stay, for her to imply that she had at least thought of being intimate with him. The front of his pants suddenly became a lot tighter. Still leaning his forehead against hers, he tilted her head up with his finger again. “I’ll stay.” His lips ghosted over hers, desperate to be pressed possessively over them, but also not wanting to make Evy think he was only interested in bedding her; she meant so much more to him than being a mere bed mate.

Lifting her in his arms, she felt almost weightless; he had done it many times before, swinging her around as they hugged and other playful endeavours, but this time he had a new reason. He walked them over to the bed and placed her down carefully, not wanting to hurt her in any manner. “My beautiful, wonderful Evy, why did we wait so long? Why did we torture ourselves so?” He asked before kissing her again, he had not planned to, but he craved it as much as he craved air to breathe.

*

It seemed to take years for Loki to answer her, though she knew that this was only her perception. For a heartbeat she had feared that he would realise how difficult the whole situation could become. It would be easier to marry one of those princesses; there would be less fuss and more political benefit. But he would stay. He wouldn’t change his mind. Why had she even thought he would? Loki wasn’t the type of person to do something like this and take it back. Not with her.

“Because neither of us is as bright as we claim to be, apparently.” She kissed him back and slowly moved back on the bed, pulling him with her until he lay on top of her.

“You know, you don’t have to be this careful, Love. This is not a dream; you’re not going to wake up without me. Not ever again, unless you wish to.” She ran her fingers through his hair and tried her best to sound encouraging. She knew that both of them had had lovers before, she wasn’t a blushing virgin in any way, but this still made her nervous and excited. Even if she was shaky on the surface, she had never felt so calm inside of her. She had never been with anyone she trusts as deeply as she did with Loki. There was no question that she was safe with him. And even if she had never felt like something was missing, for the first time she felt whole.

*

Loki felt himself shudder with excitement as Evy tried to convey that she too wanted this. To hear her say that she would happily wake by his side for the rest of their lives was everything he needed. He gasped as she threaded her fingers through his hair; it was a weakness of his.

There would be ramifications, he was no fool. She was not who his parents would want, but they would buckle, he was sure, if they knew how happy she made him. He would do anything they wished, so long as he had her, and he knew that would be a bargaining chip for the inescapable battle that would happen as a result, but he would do it, a hundred times if needs be, for her.

He slid his hands down her sides, savouring that his fingers were tracing over her hips, not carefully so to not give in to his instincts as he had done countless times before, but firmly, feeling her delicate skin underneath, finally.

He couldn’t help kissing her passionately again. His hand made its way up her thigh, bringing the skirt of her dress with it. Part of him was anxious, it was not that he was inexperienced, that was not an issue, but simply that he was anxious to make it as good for Evy as for himself.

*

Evangelyne moved her leg towards his touch, lifting it just enough to make it easier for him to bring her skirt up. His fingers left a trail of goosebumps on her skin and she wished desperately for her dress to disappear, just to feel his clever fingers.  
Objectively, her dress wouldn’t be much of a problem, she wouldn’t even need to get out of it to have fun, his clothes on the other hand would prove more of a challenge.  
Without breaking the kiss she slowly sat up until she was in a position to push the coat off his shoulders. It turned out to be more difficult to remove such a garment when you didn’t look at what you were doing, while also being severely distracted by the person you wanted to undress. She managed to get one of his arms free in one pull, but the other sleeve wasn’t as compliant.

She broke the kiss to look at what she was doing. “Damn you and your clothes.” She said, laughing at her own clumsiness, and reached for the part of his sleeve that was caught on his hand, pulled again and finally got the coat off him.

As soon as his coat was out of the way she rolled him around until she was on top and leaned down to kiss him. Loki wasn’t really a person to give up control, while Evy was usually happy in doing so around him, especially in private moments. The only reason she had moved to be on top was to tease him into fighting a little bit for the privilege to be the person in charge.

*

If Loki thought there was nothing in the world more arousing than having his beautiful and sexy Evy under him, he was wrong, and happily so. Having her straddling his body was far more so. It was incredible how good it felt for her to be on him, trying to take off his clothes. He sat up under her to fiddle with the ties at the back of her dress; his nimble fingers making short of it before attacking her lips again.

Conflicted, he considered turning her over again so that Evy was under him again, but the feel of her weight on his hips made it all the better for him, though he cursed his inability to stop himself bucking up against her. Again his hands made their way up her thighs, though her kneeling on the dress meant it was difficult for him to get passed the mid thigh. He growled in frustration before tossing her over onto her back on the bed beside him, nestling himself between her legs, and pushing the skirt of the dress up enough to feel her soft ass cheeks in his hands. He grinned widely as he leant down to kiss her again.

*

Every time he was moving his hips up she moaned against his lips, trying to create more friction herself by moving against him in return. She enjoyed his impatience and the way he tried to pace himself. It only made her want to rile him up more. He was making her lose her mind, so the least she could do was to return the favour.

When he tossed her over she made a surprise sound, but didn’t object in the least. She reached out for him as he leant down to kiss her and buried her hands in his hair, kissing him greedily. It didn’t take long for her hands to start wandering again, trying to get him into a position that made it possible for her to remove his tunic.

This time she was smart enough to look at what she was doing while undressing him, which made the process easier, but it only made her grow more wanting. Her fingers ran down his back, letting her fingernails trace over his skin. Every touch meant to teach her more about what he liked and disliked.

Her own dress started to be in the way, she wanted to feel his skin upon hers and as fond as she was of her new dress, if he had gone at her with scissors right now, she wouldn’t have cared.

“Please, Loki…Please. Get me out of this dress.”

*

Loki growled, loving the manner in which Evy was about to plead yet seem dominant simultaneously. He was easily able to remove Fandral’s jacket, that was only around her shoulders, hopefully one of them would be able to remember to return it to him, he would offer, along with giving the other man a comment to imply Evy was not interested in any other that may vie for her affections. It was turning him on more than he ever imagined, the dress however; was a different story. That was a nuisance, part of him wondered if Evy would mind if he grabbed the bodice and tore down it, but he gathered she would be less than pleased, so instead he placed his arms around her and got both his hands to work at unlacing it fully, as soon as that was done he got her to move her hand from the strap over one shoulder and pulled it down, biting his bottom lip as his gaze fell upon her chest. He had spent so long wondering what Evy looked like under the many dresses she wore, finally he would find out.

“Gods, Evy.” He bucked hard against her, loving the friction she was clearly willing to give also. “I have dreamt too long of this, of you.” He admitted as he attacked her chest with his mouth. It felt even better than he ever imagined, and his pants became far too tight to be comfortable. Were he to die that moment, he would go to Valhalla a happy man.

*

She shifted her weight to make it easier for him to get her out of her dress and then lay still for a moment, to let him look at her and watch his reaction. Evy had always been happy with her body, but he made her feel truly beautiful. The way you saw yourself reflected in the eyes of a loved one was always the best compliment you could get. Directly followed be the way he reacted next.

Again she moved her hips to meet him, eagerly and impatient. If it hadn’t been for his wonderful distracting mouth she would have ripped his pants off of him. “Loki…” she whispered in a breathy voice. She didn’t want him to stop, and yet she wanted him to finally get on and take her, he was driving her mad.

They’d have time. They’d have time, all night long to explore each others bodies, to feel each other. And she was planning on using every minute of that time. But for now she didn’t need more time, she needed him. She pulled him back up into a kiss before reaching for the fastenings of his pants. She undid them with a precision she hadn’t though herself to be capable of and pulled his pants down as far as it was possible for her from her position. The Sorceress gave him an appreciative look and kissed him deeply before saying: “Don’t hold back.”

*

Evy’s words shot down his spine and straight to his crotch, which was now bare and rubbing along her upper thigh. It felt exquisite to feel her against him, but it was not enough, though he never thought it possible to have enough. He leant on one of his arms and began to slide his fingers up her thigh and to her core; revelling in the moisture that greeted him at the apex, telling him that she wanted him as greatly as he wished for her.

Loki began to gently caress Evangelyne’s core, studying her reactions to see what it was she enjoyed. The gasps she made caused him to increase his pressure and speed as he tried to bring her the pleasure he felt she deserved. “That’s it my darling, give in to the sensations. Let me know how much you enjoy it.”

*

She bit her lower lip and changed the position of her legs to give him easier access. He was skilled and very observant, adjusting to her reactions... As good as it felt to be touched like that - and it felt very good - his ever so clever fingers weren’t what she wanted right now. It only made her more impatient and more desperate.

Hoping to entice him to go further she ran her fingers down his body, from his collarbone, down along his chest and belly to wrap her hand around his shaft. She moved her hand slowly at first, trying to see what he enjoyed.

Now it was her turn to watch and revel in his reaction to her touch and she purposefully refused to increase her pace to tease him, until she leaned towards him and whispered into his ear.

“Please…take me or I’ll go mad.”

*

Loki pulled his hand back, checking her eyes to see if there was any hesitancy in them, to his relief, there was none. He positioned himself between her legs properly before he leant on his elbow, took her leg and hooked it over his hip, and aligned himself with her core, before slowly pushing in, not taking his eyes off hers as he did so. The manner in which she clenched around him as he finally filled her as much as possible made him grunt in pleasure. “Gods Evy.” He gasped as he pressed his forehead against hers. When she scrapped up and down his back again before digging her nails into his ass, having realised he was sensitive to such, then he began to move, revelling in the feel of her around him. Finally, finally, after years of dreaming about it, wondering what Evy was like in bed, wishing to know, he was experiencing it, and it was the experience of his life.

*

Evangelyne could have gotten lost in those green eyes of his, if it hadn’t been for this moment. This was so different from what she had known so far. Something inside of her called out for him, reached for him, tried to connect with him and his seidr. The heart of a Light Elf seeks to bind itself to the heart of another, of someone worthy, and she felt this pull towards Loki and wondered if he could feel it too. There was no hesitation in her, not one drop. “Loki… ah...”

She had always liked the people she had slept with, but she had never loved anyone before, at least not the way she loved him. It was so easy to find a rhythm with him, so easy to understand what they both enjoyed.

And then there was the way he kept looking at her between kisses, and the way she looked at him before she bit his neck or scratched his skin. For once she wasn’t careful or mindful. Who cared if she left a mark on his skin, even on a visible place? She had never had a partner who had cared so deeply about her pleasure and Norns was Loki providing it.

The closer she came to her climax the more she tried to increase the pace with him. “Don’t- hn... hold back, please, please... ah... don’t hold back.”

*

Loki could tell that she was getting close. To his shame he had not the stamina he usually had with his bed mates, she felt too good, something he never thought he would complain of. There was something utterly different with Evy. He had all sorts of sex before, meaningless, ones he had cared for, ones who he actually had liked, but Evy, Evy was different. There was a pull with her, he needed her, like he needed air, being intimate with her mattered more to him than with anyone else, in fact, they all seemed to blur into obscurity, they meant nothing, not when compared to this. There was no way for him to explain it, it just felt…right.

“I could not if I tried my love.” Damn, had he called her that aloud? He was concerned that it was going to scare her if he were to be overly endearing too fast. Would it scare her off? Did she feel as deeply? He knew that there was a risk she would not, but as his body moved in sync with hers, he could not worry about it at that time. It startled him how naturally they had managed to find their rhythm, most people took some time, but they seemed to be made for one another. “Oh gods, I…I…” He felt her clench tightly around him, and her noises reached their zenith, he would cherish each one for eternity. All too soon, he felt himself release within her. A part of his mind, a foggy and hazy part, scolded himself for not at least warning her, but as she gushed around him, he found he could not help it. Panting heavily, he looked into her grey eyes. “That was….”

*

Evy moaned his name and held on to him for dear life as she came, thanking all the gods for sending this man to her. As she lay under him, panting, unwilling to let go of him, she finally registered that he had called her his love, and it made her smile beatifically. When he spoke again she kissed him, deeply, intimately as a form of agreement that she had enjoyed it too before she said: “Yes, it was.” She smiled and gave him another kiss. “Loki?” She waited for him to make a sound, confirming that he was listening to her. “Did you mean that? That I’m your love?” She asked and brushed his hair back behind his ear before letting her hand rest against his cheek. “I’d like that very much. If not, it might break my heart. Because, you see... I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anything. Can I be your love?”

*

Loki’s eyes widened. He had hoped she had not heard him, that she had been so preoccupied by their actions to realise his slip up. He cursed himself for it, he had controlled his love for so long, yet not ten moments in her tight body and he had revealed it. But now, after hearing her utter the words, he felt as though he was flying high on a cloud. “I would be honoured.” He smiled adoringly. “On the condition, that from this day forth, you are my love, and mine alone, as I will swear so to you.” Reluctantly, he pulled himself from her body and lay beside her, pulling her to his chest, which she obeyed willingly. “Now my love, let me finally do what I have dreamt of and fall asleep with you in my arms, so I may finally awaken entwined in your beautiful body.”

*

“Loki, there was never anyone else for me...” she said with the same conviction one might announce that the sun was going to come out every morning. Like a fact that didn’t even need proving.

As she snuggled against him she grinned at the mark that she had left on his neck and touched it gently. “You can take a nap if you want, my Prince. But the night is still young and you can’t think that I’m done with you already. Especially now that I’ve finally gotten you into my bed.” she reached behind him, to squeeze his butt cheek.  
Evy kept him up for a few more hours before both of them fell asleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cafune (Brazilian Portuguese) - Leave it to the Brazilians to come up with a word for “tenderly running your fingers through your lover’s hair.”


	5. Bakku-shan

When she woke up the next morning Loki was sleeping half on top of her, his face nuzzled against her neck. She felt sore, tired and more alive and happy than she had ever felt before. It was the best morning she had ever had. She lifted his hand to her lips, kissing the back of his hand and entwined her fingers with his.

He loved her. He actually loved her and had pledged himself to her. Of course it wouldn’t be easy to convince his parents, but it would work out eventually. Odin and Frigga were both very fond of her, and as soon as they saw how happy she could make their son, they’d agree. She was sure of that. Especially Frigga would quickly be on her side, she had always pushed for the two of them to be friends because she had ‘such a good influence’ on him.

*

If there was anything better than finally making love to Evy, it was waking in the middle of the night to see her in his arms. She was his; he could feel the sensation of joy in his gut at the mere thought of it. Waking to her intertwining her fingers in his was without doubt a moment he would continue to cherish. She loved him, she said it, she had actually declared her love for him, something he would never have dreamed of, for fear it was impossible. “Good morning, I assume you are in good spirits.” He grinned as he pulled her hand to his lips, slowly trailing kisses along her arm until he reached her neck and then finally to her lips, cherishing each one, before leaning over her and kissing her deeply again.

*

Evy yawned and gave him a lazy smile “Mhhhh? What gives you that idea? Can’t you see how I’m suffering?” She stretched before snuggling closer to him. “This must be some kind of dark underworld.” She continued to nuzzle her face against his cheek. “I’m still waiting to be rescued. I hope they will come soon and end this terrible torture.” She ended her monologue by climbing on top of him and collapsing like a wet towel as a way to prove her point. “But until then, I think I’ll have to live with his sad fate of mine.” she gave him a quick kiss. “Did you sleep well, Love? Did you have sweet dreams?” her gaze was filled with pure, unadulterated love for him. There was no need to hide it anymore. Not from him, not from the world.

Since her curtains were drawn she wasn’t sure how late it was, but as no one had rang the morning bell to wake them, they’d still have time until breakfast. “Hmm say, what is your opinion on showering with other people? Because I have a very pretty shower and I thought we could use it together and see… if we might reminisce that one thing we did last night?”

*

Saying nothing else, Loki hoisted Evy into his arms and went in the direction of the bathroom. Inside which he pulled the mechanics needed to get the hot water to cascade down from the slate of rock jutting out from the wall above before pushing Evy against the stone wall of the shower, kissing her as he wrapped her legs around his waist.

The water fell heavily on his hair, soaking it in seconds. He gasped as he felt her hands going through it, feeling them rub against his scalp as she realised he adored the night before. He could not help the slight bucking movement of his hips against her as she did so. She was driving him insane, and the worst part was, she knew it, and clearly loved every moment of it. He could not pull himself from her lips, his hands tracing up and down her body as he did so.

*

They spend some time enjoying each other, before it was time to actually take the shower they had probably come in here to have. She leaned against him with a happy sigh. How was he still able to stand? “Are you sure we need to leave my room today? Can’t we just send a note to your parents, explaining everything? Well, perhaps not everything in detail… on the other hand, I doubt they would need a lot of detail to know why we would send a note instead of bringing this matter to them in person. Never mind.” She made a grimace.

Slowly and carefully she let go of him to reach for the container that held the tonic that she usually used for her hair. “I fear that today you’ll have to smell like me. Turn around.” she said and lathered his hair with the tonic that smelled like poppies. “I love your hair like this, you know? I’m always sad when you cut it off.” Evy smiled as she worked the tonic into his hair and gently massaged his scalp. She always enjoyed playing with his hair, when the occasion allowed it. Mostly when they spent their time reading in the library. It usually required him to sit on a pillow on the floor next to her. Now she’d have a lot more opportunities to do so.

*

Loki made note to never let his hair be cut too short again. If his beloved Evy wanted it longer, then it would be so. He groaned as she laced her fingers through his hair, and the idea of smelling as she smelt for the day, sounded like heaven to him. “I think I can endure it, barely.” He grinned. She pulled on his hair slightly, but that only caused him to hiss. “If it were possible to remain here for the day, then I would, believe me, but I need to tell them this in person, it is the only way to have it dealt with immediately. I can assure you, once done, we will have much more time to enjoy one another, and when we are wed, they will have to pry us from our chambers.”

All too soon, they were washed and forced to remove themselves from the cocoon that was their night and morn in Evy’s chambers. Loki used his seidr to change his clothes so to give the appearance he had not spent the night in bed with his delectable partner just as the breakfast bell was rung. “Are you ready my love?”

*

“When we are wed? I do hope that this isn’t meant to be your official proposal. I might not be a Princess of high standards, but I do require a little bit more than that.” She really didn’t. He could have thrown her over the shoulder, stark naked as she was, and carried her off to the wedding and she would have gone through with it.

 ______

For today she chose a nice dress, not too fancy, but since she was going to become part of the royal family, she had to at least make an effort to look the part. The dress was a vibrant blue that set off her eyes and was a contrast to her hair. The only thing that looked a little out of place in was the necklace she wore, a wooden cricket that was missing on leg that hung on a leather cord between her breasts.

“I don’t know, can I leave the room like that?” She asked and twirled for him before giving him a final deep kiss. They would have to wait until later to continue. There was a full day ahead of them, but maybe they’d be able to sneak off, just for a little while.

“You know, you are not going to fool anyone if you don’t hide the mark that I left on your neck.” She grinned and walked with him to the breakfast.

They entered the Hall together and were greeted by an unusual display. For some very odd reason Cressida and her father Tyr were attending, usually this breakfast was only for family, Sif, her and the Warriors’ Three.

Evy raised an eyebrow as she saw the glare that Cressida gave her and walked over to Fandral to return his jacket to him.

The overall mood of this breakfast was eerie. Odin and Tyr seemed very pleased, Frigga seemed uncertain, Thor looked outright miserable and his friends didn’t meet her eyes. Something was very, very wrong.

“Good Morning Loki, Evy. Son, please sit down next to Cressida.” Odin said with a good natured smile and made an open gesture with his hand to support his words. Another very odd thing, Loki always sat next to her. Always.

*

Loki looked at Evangelyne for a moment, confused and apologetic before doing as he was instructed to by his father and sat near the elated Cressida, who smiled almost smugly at him, he only half heartedly returned the gesture. Breakfast at the palace was more an informal affair, only those who felt like it would go and eat in the presence of others, and never with allocated seating. It was then Loki realised where he knew Cressida from, her father was Tyr, Odin’s closest friend and highest general.

“A wonderful day, is it not my Prince?” Cressida beamed.

‘My Prince’ those words, so often spoken by his beloved Evy sounded like a hymn, but as Cressida spoke it, it sounded almost harsh and crude. “It seems like it may be indeed.” He answered, not sure what she was implying. Yes it was a good day, but because he was able to finally have Evy by his side. He looked at Thor who seemed to be chewing his own cheeks, not food; in fact, it appeared that he had not eaten anything on his plate, which was never a good sign. Evangelyne was next to Fandral who took his jacket back, but was not able to look at her, mumbling his thanks, that was not right either, he frowned in confusion.

He turned around to see Cressida looking at him expectantly; obviously she had asked him something that required a reply. It was then he noticed the manner in which his father was looking at him also, it caused his stomach to churn, there was something very unsettling about it.

“I asked if you were partial to reds.” Cressida repeated with a sickly sweet tone that bothered Loki.

Loki’s eyebrow cocked at the question, not in the least bit sure what his preferences in colours had to do with anything. “I think if reds are more Thor’s pallor, I am more of a greens man.” He gave a false smile, thinking that the conversation was truly strained if they were discussing such. “Father, when possible, I was hoping to speak with you, alone.”

Odin nodded. “Of course.”

Looking to Evy again, he gave her a wink.

*

Evy sat down next to Fandral who usually always had a smile for her. Not today.  
“You’re scaring me.” she whispered to him with a half smile, hoping that a little joke would soften him up, but he only gave her a look back that said ‘ you should be scared.’ Not of him of course, but of something.

When Loki winked at him she stared at him, and slightly raised her eyebrows in a warning. The way you did when you tried to silently warn someone across the room about upcoming danger.

Cressida saw that Loki seemed preoccupied with the redhead and reached for his arm, softly patting it. “I would really love to see the Gardens again. Would you take a walk with me after breakfast?” She smiled at him, doing her best to draw his attention away from the elf.

It was then that Odin decided that it was time for his big announcement. So he stood up with a bright smile and raised his cup. “ As some of you might have already noticed, we have a very pleasant announcement to make.” he started. At the same time Evy felt Fandral’s hand upon her lower arm, the way you would touch someone you wanted to console.

“We are happy to say that the lovely Cressida has returned to stay in Asgard, and after the Dance we held yesterday, we are overjoyed to announce that she will be marrying my younger son Loki, to strengthen the bonds of friendship between our two families.” he said and raised a cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakku-shan (Japanese) - A Japanese slang term, which describes the experience of seeing a woman who appears pretty from behind but not from the front.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone on the table but Evy, Cressida and Loki raised there cups, even if it was very half hearted and awkward for most of them. Cressida wrapped her arms around Loki in joy, as if he was some doll instead of an actual person, and Evy sat there, starring at Odin and then at Loki in some kind of shellshock. This couldn’t be true. This was a joke. This couldn’t be... They could undo this… They could... They…   
“I’m… congratulations… I’m sorry; I… don’t feel so good.” She stood up and held her hand before her mouth before running out in the hopes of keeping in whatever wanted to find its way out of her. She hadn’t eaten in a while, how cold she feel sick? 

Fandral stood up “I’ll look after her.” He said calmly to the table, but looked at Loki, hoping that it would ease his mind a little to know that she wouldn’t be on her own. Then he left to chase after her. 

*

Loki’s brain seemed to malfunction. He looked around open mouthed to his father, then to the woman who had her arms around him as though he was some form of stuffed animal. Finally he looked for Evy, who he saw leaving, followed closely by Fandral, her body language telling him she was about to breakdown crying. He felt similar. Finally, after all their stupid dancing around the subject, they had each other, and now it was being torn away from them. Swallowing hard and shaking, he raised his hands and brought them to Cressida’s arms, pulling them off him. “What in Hel?” He snarled at Odin. 

Immediately, he felt arms pull around him again. “Father, I think it best if Loki is given time to process this, it is; after all a surprise to him.” Thor explained, dragging Loki backwards. Leaning forward, his lips close to Loki’s ear. “Do not say anymore brother, come with me.” He begged, dragging him further back. “I beseech you, do not fight.” Loki allowed his brother to pull him from the room, the other two Warriors’ and Sif came also.

“You knew. When we came into the room, you knew what he…” Loki panted, feeling his world crumble around him.

“Yes.” Thor admitted. “We knew, and we know about Evangelyne. There are no words brother.” 

“That bitch is no more than a social climbing wench. She would sell her own mother to get ahead.” Loki snarled.

“We know.” Volstagg acknowledged sympathetically. “We know.”

“She is not near as honourable as her father.” Sif agreed.

“Evy…” Loki looked around.

“Fandral is looking after her. We will sort this brother, I swear, whatever you need, I will assist with.” Thor clasped his shoulder.

“Aye, we have waited too long for you two to get your acts together; it was getting a little on the embarrassing to watch.” Volstagg added, the others nodded.

“I cannot have just gotten her only for her to be snatched away from me again. I cannot.”

* 

Evy ran, not even looking where she was going before Fandral could catch up with her. It wasn’t until he caught her by the shoulder and made her stop, that she realised that she had been heading towards the library. Fandral pulled her with him into the library and walked with her until they were hidden inside a small shelf maze to give her some privacy. 

As soon as they stopped she broke down crying, and he did his best to console her but there wasn’t really anything he could do right now except for talking her down.   
“Shh...Don’t cry…all is going to be alright. Don’t worry.” 

“What are you saying?” She shouted at him. She’d feel bad about this later but right now she couldn’t control it. “Nothing is going to be good! She’s Tyr's daughter! Unless Thor falls onto his hammer and takes her instead this-is-it! And we couldn’t have a terrible creature like that become Allmother! She will not be set aside for me. No matter how much Odin and Frigga like me. No matter how much Loki-” her voice broke and she couldn’t talk for a while.

It felt like she was watching herself: half kneeling, half sitting on the floor of the library, Fandral’s arms wrapped around her to give her something to hold on to. She must have looked pitiable. “He will have to marry her and then…and then…” She started to feel really sick as she realised that he would have to share a bed with her, probably produce children with her. And the way she had clung to him already. It gave her some determination and with the tears running down her cheeks she tried to stand up, which was difficult since she was sitting on her dress, but somehow she fought herself into a standing position.

“Evy, where are you going?” 

“I’m going to kill her!” 

“Nooo. No you’re not going to do that.” Fandral said and grabbed her shoulder, turning her around to face him. “You’re not going to kill her; you’re not going to fight this openly. We’re going to find a way out of this. We are you friends and we want the two of you to be happy. We’ve waited long enough for the two of you to get here. Thor was already boasting yesterday that he would see that your first child would be named after him; which is ridiculous, since everyone knows you will name your child after me.” 

This actually made her laugh. It was a kind of desperate laughter, she might have lost her mind, but it helped to lower her urge to kill. She was still sobbing, but she regained some control of herself. “I…I need Loki. I need him. Can you get him? Please?” She was sure that he wasn’t eating breakfast anymore, but she couldn’t go out, she didn’t want to leave this hiding hole. 

Fandral nodded, gave her a kiss on the forehead “No killing.” He said sternly and left to fetch Loki in his now tearstained jacket. He hoped the tears wouldn’t stain it and wished he had worn something less delicate today. 

*

Loki felt as though every breathe he took did not fill his lungs with air. He felt like he was gasping, drowning on dry land. The Warrior’s and Thor watching him pitifully and thinking of what they could do to assist their friends. “I have to see her.” Loki declared suddenly, forcing himself to his feet. “I need to see Evy.”

“I know.” Thor sighed, he shifted uncomfortably before continuing. “You will have to bring Cressida around the gardens soon though, father will expect it.” 

“Father than take a running jump off the Bifrost and so can she.” Loki snarled.  
“I know you feel angry Loki, but losing the head will not assist the situation, you know this. You remind me of it often enough.” Thor warned. Loki grunted in response. “It is not easy Loki, but we understand.” 

“Really, which of you has been forced into a terrible situation similar to this, and to have Evy witness…and…Norn’s why am I still standing here?” He went to walk off, but Volstagg and Thor stood in his way. “Move.”

“We cannot Loki.” Volstagg gave a sympathetic smile.

Loki began to shake with anger. “Move or so help me I will make you.” He threatened.

“Loki, calm yourself.” Thor warned him.

“I have to go to her.” He stated pathetically. “I have to see her.” 

“We know.” Sif replied. “But we are waiting on Fandral.” Loki stared at her.  
“We knew there was chance you both would react as you did, so we arranged that we would bring you here, and wait for Fandral to find us when Evangelyne calmed.” Thor explained.

“When did you know? When did you find out?” Loki asked, wondering if his brother had tried to warn him last night.

“This morning, not long before father came to breakfast, mother tried to find you, so she told us too.” Thor informed him. Hearing footfalls coming, he recognised them immediately. “Here comes Fandral.”

“I love a good entry.” The other blonde smiled sadly, his usually jestful tone not present. “She is in the library, she needs you.” He informed Loki. The younger prince did not care if the others followed or not, he ran to the library, to Evy.


	7. Chapter 7

It seemed to take forever until she heard footsteps and then Loki’s voice calling her name as he entered the Library. 

“I’m here!” She called out and stepped out of the maze and right into his arms. She buried her face in his shirt and tried her best not to start crying again, but a few tears came nonetheless. “Gods..” She was close to another panic attack as she realised that all of this could be ripped away from her, probably would be ripped away from her. But she had used the time to think. Probably mad thoughts, she wasn’t really herself now. 

“I have figured it out; I have figured it all out.” Her voice sounded different, hurried and a little bit confused. Her breathing was close to hyperventilation. “I can just become your mistress. And you’re not going to become the king, so you don’t have to produce and heirs. She can just have her damn title and we can live our own lives after the wedding. It is not like anyone would care, right?” The life of a mistress wasn’t a very glamorous one. She would have to live in the shadows, always watching from a distance. And even if they’d be very open about it, it wouldn’t be a good situation. 

* 

Loki held her tight against him, taking in the smell of her poppy hair wash, not wanting to ever let her go. He could hear her sniffing as she cried. He would do anything for her not to cry, he would give everything he had to take her heartbreak away, but he felt like doing the same himself.

“No.” he replied simply. “You are not something I want to keep in the shadows. You are not something to be ashamed of, to be hidden. I love you, and I would never do that to you. We will find a way. No matter what, I will not give up. That…bitch will never be my wife. There is only woman I will ever have take that title.” He kissed the top over her head. “There can only be you Evy.”

*

“That all sounds nice in theory, but let’s be honest. They’re not going to let you marry me instead of her. She’s the daughter of your father’s best friend. She has the right status, I don’t. Do you think your father will give up Tyr’s loyalty so that we can live our fairytale? If we’re not careful he’ll make Thor marry her and then she’ll be the Allmother. Would you rather have that instead?” she was miserable. This was a fight she couldn’t win, and that would only hurt the both of them in the long run.   
Or at least that is how it felt like at this moment. There was some tiny climbs of hope inside of her, but right now she was too scared to hope. She had hoped yesterday, and in the morning. And all it had done was break her heart. 

“I love you, and I will never give you up; unless you send me away yourself. But I doubt that we can get married without starting something big.” 

*

“I have always been one for big and controversial. You know that my love.” He grinned, trying to get her to relax. His sense of humour was often a great tool for that. “Don’t give up on us my beautiful Evy, it does not matter of Cressida was the daughter or even Gaia herself, I will not wed her, and I most certainly will never bed her. I never will want another woman now I have had you. Wait and see, it may not be easy, but I will ensure we will have one another in the end, I swear it.”

Loki knew that there was no way this would be a smooth and easy thing to promise, but he had to, because he needed to settle his beloved Evangelyne and because he had to believe it himself. If he did gave up, he may as well as through himself off the Bifrost and into the abyss. Life without Evy by his side was not a wife worth living now, not since he finally had her under him, loving her. He knew there was no way back from that, and he refused to even look for a way.

“Loki.” He grimaced and turned around to see his brother behind him. Part of him was embarrassed that his brother and friends saw him being so vulnerable, but the other part did not care, he wanted everyone to know how much he loved the Light Elf. “Loki, mother is looking for you. You have to go to the gardens.” Even Thor could not bring himself to mention Cressida’s name.

Swallowing hard, he turned to Evy again. “I have to do this, but I promise I will be back soon and I swear we will work through this, alright?” he kissed her passionately, and turned to walk away, his heart like lead in his chest.

*

His words calmed her down. She could feel that he meant them. For her it was usually easy to tell when Loki lied. Sometimes it seemed like he didn’t even make an effort around certain people anymore. But this was different. It wasn’t the way he spoke or moved, it wasn’t that she ‘noticed’ that he was telling the truth - or that he believed in his own words, she felt it. 

“I would never give up on you. And I …I want to be your wife, but I don’t need to be your wife. As long as I can wake up next to you I don’t care what I am. Being with you is all that matters. Everything else is a bonus.” she still couldn’t smile, but she had stopped shaking.

Everything felt so fragile.

When she noticed the others she tightened her hold on Loki, as if she was afraid that they would take him away… which they did. In a way. “The Gardens… right…” there was an echo in her head, reminding her that Cressida had asked something like that during breakfast. Had Loki even agreed to it? She doubted it. Evy kissed him back but there was a knot in her stomach that made it less enjoyable than usual. And she couldn’t stop herself saying “This is how it starts.” as he walked away from her. Cressida wasn’t even officially engaged to him for more than an hour and she had already succeeded in taking him away from her. 

Cressida was waiting in the Gardens and was currently accompanied by Frigga. When Loki came she beamed at him, but it was different from Evy’s smile. When Evy smiled she saw him. Cressida on the other hand smiled as if she was getting a present. As if a possession had finally found it’s way back to her. 

*

“There you are! I was worried. Did you feel bad at breakfast? You left so quickly!” She asked and closed in on him, reaching out to take his hand into hers. 

Her hand felt wrong, and he wanted nothing more than to pull his own away. It was as though the appendage was electrified, and not in a good manner, he wanted nothing to do with this woman. All he wished for was to comfort his beloved Evy, but he couldn’t he was with this horrid woman instead. Truthfully, there was a small chance she could be a lovely girl, but she stood between him and his beloved Evy, and that in itself caused him to loath her, but he knew too much of her, and knew that even without Evangelyne, he could never be affectionate to her.

“Your mother and I were just discussing what we should do for our wedding.” She beamed delightedly.

“I think it slightly premature do you not think? Betrothals, after all, are somewhat prolonged affairs.” Loki immediately wished to put a halt to such conversations. There was not going to be a wedding, not to her at least.

“But part of the reason for such is because of the complexity and intricate nature of the wedding ceremony is it not. I was thinking maybe some pinks, and perhaps off silver, perhaps a tad duskier.” She rambled on, clearly not listening to him.

Loki shuddered, she effectively was the exact opposite to Evy, blonde, blue eyed, tall, vapid, dull, all traits that he detested, for no other reason other than they were not in anyway similar to Evangelyne. It was first noted by Thor a century and a half before that his choice in women all had a similar pattern, and the one thing they all had in common was they were pale imitations of Evy, they all were somewhat similar to her, something Thor took all too great a pleasure in pointing out. “I rather speak of how it was decided that we be wed to begin with.”

Cressida gave out a shrill laugh. “Oh you jester.” She slapped his arm playfully. “Our fathers thought it apt as we got on so greatly last night. It is clear we are a great matching.”

Loki looked at her in disbelief, they had barely spoken, they had barely danced, what could their fathers had possibly thought they could have seen. He turned to his mother, and was relieved that she seemed to be just as sceptical, that was some solace. She would be a great ally at this terrible time.

Looking back to the palace, he wondered what Evangelyne was doing. He had to get back to her soon, being without her was always something he found difficult, but now more than ever, it seemed torturous to not be by her side.

*

Evy was meanwhile consoled by Thor and his friends. For the first time she actually spent time with Thor, and talked to him in a real way. Since both brothers had always been rivals, and since Thor had always been more popular, she had made it a point to not become close with him. She had been Loki’s ally and could not be charmed away by Thor. For better of worse she had always been Loki’s. Eventually Thor had accepted that, he had probably even understood her reasoning even if they had never talked about it. Now things were different. Now she needed him as a friend, both of them did. Her preference over the brothers was clear; there was no reason to stay away from Thor anymore. 

“We can go to the yard and train; it will get your mind off of this.” He offered and Fandral wrapped an arm around her to comfort her. Fandral had always been as physical as she had, so they had a habit of hugging each other or touching each others shoulders. If Loki wasn’t around she’d usually leaned on Fandral instead. They had a very different chemistry between them than she had with Loki. To her it always felt like she moved in tandem with Loki, it was easy around him. But she felt comfortable with Fandral and that was enough. 

“Why not? The worst that can happen is that one of you accidentally kills me, and then I don’t have to care about any of this anymore.” She sighed; Fandral gave her look which made her apologise for her statement. 

They went on to change into their training clothes and walked to the training yard. It was hard to concentrate, but her friends tried their best to challenge her, to get her mind away from the Cressida situation for now and it worked to some degree. But there were still thoughts creeping into her mind, questions, would Loki sleep in her bed tonight as well? How careful would they have to be? Would he never be able to sit next to her during a meal? How much time would Cressida take away from her?   
The last thought almost lead to sword poking her eye out. 

They were about to take a break when Evy started to feel dizzy. She hadn’t eaten anything today, and barely eaten anything yesterday. As she staggered forward she realised she hadn’t drank anything either and coupled with this training made it very clear that she had made some bad decisions.

With this as her last thought she blacked out and fell.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki had a suggestion for Thor for when he became king. If ever there was an individual that required drastic interrogation tactics, they could use Cressida Tyrdoddir’s laugh as a persuasion method; it was worse than the sound of metal scraping on metal, and it was grating on him. It was as though she never ceased to talk, and nothing she said had any substance. She was as vapid as he had feared. He would do anything, anything in the Nine Realms, for their walk to end, he pleaded in his mind for something to cause it to cease.

When he looked up and saw Sif standing on a balcony not too far from where they were standing, her face looking urgent, he regretted his pleading. The manner in which she was looking at him, he knew it could only mean one thing, Evangelyne. He did not even excuse himself to Cressida, he ran over to right under the balcony immediately. “What happened?” He demanded.

“She fainted and has been rushed to Eir.” Sif shook her head slightly signifying that she did not know the reason for it.

Loki’s eyes went wide. He was about to run when he felt an arm on his. Turning, he saw Cressida holding onto him. “Darling, is everything alright?” Her tone sickly sweet.

“I need to go to the healing rooms immediately.” He informed her, not even noticing the term she was using for him. “Excuse me.” 

“Why, are you feeling ill?” She cocked her head slightly.

“No, Evy has been sent there, I need to check on her.”

“Evy? Who is…? Oh the ambassador’s daughter.” She laughed again, batting her hand down dismissively. “Why on Asgard would you do a silly thing like that?”

“She is my friend, she is sick; I need to check on her.” Loki responded as though it obvious, pulling her arm off his. He went to walk off, causing Cressida to stare at him open mouthed for a moment before she pouted.

“I’ll come with you.” She smiled again, attaching herself to him once more.  
Loki grimaced at the idea, but so great was his concern for Evy, he did not argue it.

*

When Loki and Cressida arrived at the Healers Hall Evy’s mother was nowhere to be seen; as would be expected by now. For a long time Loki had been seen as Evy’s only real family. And now even that seemed to be in jeopardy. 

Eir was currently interrogating Fandral before she saw Loki and immediately stopped talking to Fandral to walk up to Loki instead. “I take it you are here to visit Evangelyne, Prince Loki?” She asked and waited for him to agree before she looked at Cressida. She had a distant memory of her, and was aware that Loki was to be wed to Tyr’s daughter, so this seemed to be her. 

“Might we speak privately?” She was aware that Loki was a person she was allowed to inform about Evy’s health. He was usually the person to bring her in if she got injured, though it usually was nothing more than a scraped knee or a cut. Though she also remembered how he had refused to leave her side when she got sick, the same way Evy had practically moved into the Healers Halls when Loki had fallen ill. 

Cressida frowned at Eir, already thinking herself the Allmother. “Loki and I are going to be married soon, whatever you can tell him, you can tell me.” She stated and held onto him but Eir remained firm. 

“You are neither family nor a close friend of the patient. Unless you are going to marry my patient your marital status is of no importance in this matter.” With that she walked away and waited for Loki to catch up. “For some reason your friend has neglected to eat or drink for a day. I also have the slight suspicion that she hasn’t slept and it looks like she has been attacked by some kind of feral animal.” The healer informed him when he made his way to her, the last part of the sentence was supported by a very stern look that seemed to say ‘I know that either you or Fandral slept with her because I saw the marks and I’m not dumb, but I don’t really care which of you it was’. “If you want to, you can go in, she is awake, but exhausted. And before you ask, yes, I do forbid your betrothed to follow you inside.” 

*

Loki had always liked Eir, but her banning of Cressida made her all the more likeable. But her words with regards to her being his betrothed made him shudder. He thanked her and walked into the room, irate that Evangelyne had allowed her health to be put at risk by something as basic as eating. When he entered the room, she was sitting in the bed, being forced to eat a sort of broth to try and aid her recovery. She turned to look at him, but before she could open her mouth, he put his hand up to silence her.  
“I don’t care what excuse you have, you have no right to put your health at risk, and you are not to speak until there is nothing left in that bowl.” He ordered, she did not argue. “I nearly lost my life and ascended to Valhalla when Sif told me.” He continued. “And Eir is more than aware that you did not sleep last night, and I think I am suspect number one for that, followed closely by Fandral of course, but not closely enough.” He said no more as Evy ate, giving him a stink eye.

When the broth was drained from the bowl and into a finally healthier looking Evy, she went to open her mouth to question as to the whereabouts of Cressida when the door flew open, banging loudly against the walls and Cressida walked in, aiming straight for Loki, who was sitting up near the top of Evy’s bed.

“There you are, I was worried you had gone out another door, you have been gone for positively ages.” She sighed dramatically. Looking at Evy, she gave an assessing glance before sighing again. “See, she is as right as rain, we should really get back to our walk now, these wedding plans would work themselves out you know?”

“Eir stated specifically that you were not permitted in here.” Loki growled, only looking at her when he said the last word.

“But we are betrothed.” She stated factually. “Where you go, I must follow.”

*

Evy was fairly certain that she was in the wrong story. This could not possibly have happened. No one was this audacious. Evy closed her eyes for a second and reopened them. Cressida was still there. Well, shit. 

“A good day to you too Lady Cressida.” Evy said weakly and felt like crying. This was what Hel must be like. Loki hadn’t even been in here for more than two minutes and she was already haunting him. And she didn’t even greet her back. It was like Evy was already a distant memory. At first she wanted to stay silent, not to make a fuss, but that was because she was thinking as Loki’s lover; as the person that had to be kept a secret, that could be pushed aside. But that wasn’t true. They were lovers, and they loved each other, but she was still his friend. And a friend didn’t stand for such a thing. “You poor thing, I didn’t know that they had changed the law.” She said to Cressida who frowned at Evy in confusion. 

“What?” 

Evy continued, sounding very empathetic “Well, I didn’t know that they make you follow him. It must be terrible that you have no choice and have to follow him everywhere. If I was you, I would try and change that. I wouldn’t want to be around a person that I had to be around without actually wanting to be.” 

*

“What?” Cressida smiled again. “Of course it is not demanded of me, but it is the right think to do.” She explained as though she was speaking to a young, uneducated child, outwardly polite but condescending.

“You were instructed to remain outside, so that was the right thing to do.” Eir snapped as she entered the room. Cressida looked at her in shock. “Your father is a good man to listen to my orders, it is a shame you do not do the same Tyrdoddir.” Eir commented. “You are not a close confidante of my patient; therefore you have no right to be in here. Unless you are injured, you have no need to be in my healing rooms al all. Leave, before I have you removed.” With that, the healer went about her business within the rooms.

Loki had to bite the inside of his cheeks to prevent the smirk that was trying to force itself to his lips at Eir’s words and the utter indignation on Cressida’s face. In the corner of his eye, he could see Evangelyne was in a similar state.

“Well, we have a lot to do anyway, don’t we? Come along Loki.” Cressida chirped just a little too high pitched, with that sickly sweet smile that Loki was quickly learning to detest on her face. She turned for the door, but when she realised he was still standing in place, she turned around again to him, beckoning for him to join her. “Come along.”

Loki’s lip twitched slightly in contempt with the manner in which Cressida treated him like a little lapdog. He turned to Evangelyne for a moment. He wanted to stay with her a little longer, hold her, tell her he loved her and soon everything would be sorted, they would be together, and kiss her, passionately, for just a moment, to convey the sincerity in his words.

Cressida placed her arm in his as he thought to himself. “If she really needs to rest then your being here is counterproductive is it not? Come along.” She tugged on him.

Loki swallowed hard at her words, it was true, Evy needed to rest, but he wanted to be there, to keep her safe from imaginary evil as she did so. “I will return with the others later. Try and get some rest.” He gave her as genuine smile as he could muster, but in truth, his face displayed his anguish at being taken away from her.

*

Now he couldn’t even stay with her when she was sick? She felt as if she had swallowed shards of glass that were now slowly cutting through the inside of her body, defying gravity and all the laws of physics. 

“No.” She said and glared at Cressida. “Loki is not your dog. If you wish to be married to him you will have to accept that he has a family. And that he needs to take care of this family. As a wife you should try to be his partner and not his dictator!” The words came out before she could stop them and she knew that this had been a mistake. 

Cressida made the strangest sound as if no one had every dared to talk to her that way. Of course Eir had just kicked her out, but Eir was a person of respect. Evy wasn’t.  
“You are not his family. You are just the ambassador’s daughter. It was nice of us to visit you. And you will be thankful for our gracious behaviour towards you; and now we must leave.” She said and pulled at Loki to make him go outside with her. “The audacity!” She said under her breath but load enough for everyone to hear. 

It hurt, every time Cressida took him away from her it hurt, and this had only begun today. How was she going to survive the coming days?

“Don’t bother coming back later Loki, you are obviously needed elsewhere.” She said and turned her back to Loki, burying her face in her pillow. 

Yes, this had been another mistake; she had given Cressida the right words to make him stay with her instead of visiting her. But she didn’t care. If he came back later she’d only follow in his footsteps and take him, AGAIN. And she would only get herself into more trouble. This was not a battle she could fight for him.


	9. Chapter 9

“The manner, that…that girl spoke to me with.” Cressida all but shrieked in indignation as she walked into the hallway. “I cannot see why you and your brother would want someone like that in your lives. She does not have the respect for you that you deserve my darling.” She patted his arm.

“You had no right to come into that room, and you know she is unwell, you stressed her, exactly what Eir forbid you from being there because of to begin with.” Loki snarled. “And you are wrong; Evangelyne is family. Your father is a general, a fighter; a unit are family, Sif, Fandral, Evy, and all of them are my family, and you would do well if you think yourself to be a bride to a warrior to respect such.” He pulled his arm from hers.

Cressida remained silent for a moment, utterly shocked at how he was speaking to her. Twice in as many minutes two people had treated her with behaviour she had never experienced in her life. “Where are you going?” She half demanded as he walked away. 

“I am going about my day.” He answered, not even looking back.

“I shall come with you.” She went to walk after him.

“Do not even consider it.” Loki warned. “I have wasted enough of my day as it is.” As soon as he turned the corner, he used his seidr to make himself disappear. Not a moment later, Cressida turned the corner looking for him. It took everything in his considerable power not to just bring her to a balcony and throw her from it, the temptation was so great. Instead he waited for her to leave, and used his seidr to cause her to trip on the hem of her dress. She left out a very unladylike shriek as she fell forward a few steps before righting herself, with a cautious look around, she began to tear up, whimpering pathetically as she went in search of her father.

Relieved, Loki rushed back to the healing rooms, using his seidr to hasten the trip. As soon as he reached the doors, he was met with an indifferent look from Eir, who had honestly been surprised he had left in the first place. He rushed inside to Evangelyne’s bed. “My beautiful Autumn.” She turned to look at him. 

*

When she heard the door close she started to cry into her pillow. She felt so powerless and alone. For the first time since she had come to Asgard she felt truly abandoned. Loki had always been there for her, always been by her side. And even when he was busy, or when the Warrior’s and she would go to the hot springs without him, she knew he would always be there if she needed him. Until this day this had been her only truth, that Loki would be there if she needed him and now for the very first time he wasn’t. She needed him and he had walked away. Did he really love her or had that been the alcohol talking? Maybe she had overestimated what she meant to him. 

Then the doors opened again and she thought it to be Fandral or Thor, she wanted to tell them to leave her alone when she heard Loki’s voice and turned around to see him. She almost jumped out of the bed to be in his arms, but he was faster and caught her before she was able to stand up. 

“You came back.” She whispered and hid her face in his hair, trying not to cry. She had cried far too often today already. 

Once again she felt a pull from his heart to hers and she felt beyond stupid for doubting his feelings for her. Of course he loved her. “I thought you wouldn’t come back for me…” She sighed and leaned back to see his face, touching his nose with hers and smiled before leaning in for a soft kiss.

The longer he held her, the closer she was to him, and the better she felt. It was as if he was pouring energy into her body, healing her, but it wasn’t his seidr. All she knew was that she felt stronger, which made her deepen the kiss. Her grip on him changed as well, growing greedier. 

*

“I never should have left; I should have thrown that bitch out and stayed here with you.” He spoke softly against her neck, breathing in the scent of poppies again; only the smell of her seemed to calm him. “Can you ever forgive me?” She said nothing. “I told her you are my family, I demanded she leave me be, I should not have let her take me from you like that, I should have been man enough to do it myself. And the way she spoke of you, as though she better than you, you are worth a hundred of her, a thousand.” He pressed his lips hard against Evy’s.

It scared him slightly how deeply he felt for Evangelyne, and it worried him that the day would come she would rather another, he knew he would not be able to deal with such a blow. But that thought left his mind as quickly as it came to it. All he could concern himself with was helping her heal. “Rest my darling Autumn. I am here with you, and I am not leaving.” He made sure she was comfortable, and remembering their surroundings, lay outside the blanket, his arm keeping her close to him.

It felt so right, her by his side, holding onto him with as much ferocity as he did her. The more time he spent with her, the less he felt he could endure without her. He played with a bit of her hair. There was no alternative, it had to be Evangelyne, or no one, there was no other options, there never would be.

*

Evy let him finish and cupped his face with her hands, brushing her thumbs over his cheekbones. “Shh, it’s alright. You tried to play nice, hoping it would help our case.” She said to show him that she understood his intentions. “But no matter how futile it may seem to help us through this, please don’t abandon me over it.” She wasn’t blaming him, or trying to make him feel guilty. They had always been honest to one another and she wouldn’t stop now. His behaviour had hurt her feelings and she knew he never wanted to do that. The only way to ensure that it wouldn’t happen again, was by telling him how she felt. “I don’t know how terrible of a person you have to be to do what she did… honestly, if she was sick and would be asking for you, I wouldn’t object, because when someone is sick they should be surrounded by the people they love.” She kissed him and let go of him, letting her hands caress his skin before she settled back onto the bed.   
“This is how it should be, you know?” She said and snuggled closer to him, if that was even possible. She felt so much better, so much stronger than she had even moments before. “I know it sounds stupid and silly, but I mean it. We’ve always been together. Even when you weren’t with me you were still…with me. Today was the first time that it felt like you weren’t. I don’t think I could survive that.” She took his hand and started to touch every tip of his fingers with the matching finger on her hand. “But now you’re back, and I know you won’t leave me again.” 

Taking a deep breath, she continued. “If Eir doesn’t let me sleep in my bed tonight, will you stay here with me? Secretly?” There was little chance that anyone would go looking for him here if anyone needed him during the night. 

*

Loki swallowed hard, realising just how much Evangelyne was implying that it was as difficult for her to be without him as it was fro him to be without her. “This is us in our natural state, is it not?” He pressed his lips to her forehead lovingly. “And as for remaining with you tonight, Charging Bilgesnipe would not keep me away, I do no care if you are forced to sleep in the farthest corner of Svartalfheim, nothing will prevent me from being there with you.” He swore. Evangelyne’s breathing started to deepen, something that always told him she was falling asleep. “I’ll be here, don’t worry. Rest for now my love.” He whispered as she drifted off. When he was certain she was asleep, he got comfortable, and tired himself from their actions last night and in the morning, he too fell asleep, his arms around her.

When Loki began to wake, he sensed something was off; there was another person in the room. His arms immediately tightened around Evy, shielding and protecting her from any potential threat. Turning he was shocked to see his mother looking at him, her expression unreadable.

“Loki.” Her voice was calm, but almost emotionless. “Leave her a minute, we need to talk.”

Reluctantly, Loki slipped his arm from around her, grateful her exhaustion was so great she remained asleep, when he ascertained that she was comfortable, he rose from the bed and went with his mother. When he went out the door, he closed it gently behind him. “I love her.” 

“I know.” Frigga smiled sadly. “Norn’s the blind could see that.”

“I won’t leave her.”

“I am not asking you to, but you have to understand Loki, it is not proper now. Cressida…”

“Can go to Hel as far as I am concerned, in fact, she can take a nice long running just off the Bifrost.” He snarled.

“Loki!” His mother chastised.  
“What do you expect, after what you and Father have done to me? The most vapid, self centred, vile wench in the whole of the Nine Realms, and I am supposed to marry her, I rather die.”

“You are being somewhat overdramatic Loki.” Frigga sighed, rolling her eyes.  
“Why, what did I do to deserve it?” tears came to his eyes.

“Nothing darling, it was your father and Tyr, they listened to her, she wants a title, and from what I have gathered what Cressida wants, Cressida seems to get usually.”

“So I am to be given to her as some form of toy for her to play with, she is more spoiled than Thor, and that is an achievement.” 

“Loki, please calm.” Frigga tried to pacify his anger.

“How can I? The woman I love is ill and I am here having to deal with this. I should be with her.”

“And you will be again in a moment.” 

“I should be with her always. How long before I am dragged away from her again to be around that…”

“Do not use words in my presence I do not wish to hear.” His mother warned. “Loki, I know you love Evangelyne, I love her as though she were my daughter, it is only right someone does, that woman who birthed her has little time for her! I have always known the day would come that you two would finally get your acts together and reveal your feelings for each other. I never thought that your father would get involved.”

Loki took a deep breath; his mother wanted him to be with Evy also. “What can I do? I have to change it. It can only be Evy.” 

“I know my son.” Frigga soothed. “But until such time as we can fix things, I need you to continue on as is. I swear, I will support you both through this, and if there is anything I can do to make it as it should be, I will do so.” She promised. Stepping forward, she placed her hand on Loki’s cheek. The manner in which you were resting together there, it is clear, she is the only one for you my son, I have never seen you as serene or content as with her.”

“I love her mother, more than I ever thought possible.” He admitted. 

“Well then, we had best come up with something, haven’t we? But until then, please Loki, try not to push Cressida Tyrdoddir off one of the balconies.” 

“I will do what I can, but I can make no promises.” Loki stated as he turned to return to Evy before she awoke alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Guys, Wolfi is prolly busy with X-mas, so I will add the new chapter here. I hope I don't mess up everything *g* but I thought you might enjoy to have something to read tonight. 
> 
> If anyone hasn't seen it yet but is interested. I have posted a Header for this FF in Chapter 1. So if you want to know how Evy, Cressida and Loki (... ok you might know how Loki looks like when you came here) look like, go and take a look ^_^
> 
> -Allyments

Yes, this was their natural state.

_Always together, never apart, maybe in distance, but never in Heart._

“IF Bilgesnipes attack, to try and take you away, I’d rather you take me and run instead of simply staying here with me.” she said teasingly, which was a very good sign of her improvement. “ You should rest too you know?” she said and yawn. “ You haven’t been sleeping either.” she gave him a soft kiss and wrapped one warm around him. “ I love you, Cricket.” she smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Cricket was a nickname she had given him when she had first seen the helmet of his formal armour. From then on it had become something important and special. For a birthday he had gifted her necklace, a wooden cricket on a leather cord, the head fashioned after his helmet. She never took it off, so by now it was a little worn, but it was till her favourite thing in the world. On his birthday she had gifted Loki a small wooden Hawk figurine, made from the same dark wood to keep in his room so ‘ that at least one Hawke is always watching over you.’  
  
Her dreams were strange, it began with them being together, lying in the grass, looking up at the sky. It was peaceful and happy. Then the ground began to shake and the both of them sat up to look at what was coming for them. A Bilgesnape but it looked strange, it was in a pinkish colour and had strands of blonde hair. It ran up to them and screeched at them before it opened it’s huge mouth showing off the sharp teeth in it. It bit at Loki and caught his shoulder. Evy could see the blood starting to stain the green tunic as the Bilgesnape dragged him away, while she was unable to follow or stop it from happening.  
  
She really didn’t need anyone to help interpret this dream. “ _I will send you some food_.” Frigga? was that Friggas voice she heard? Slowly she woke up from the nightmare, disoriented and frightened before she saw Loki, who was just coming back to her. For the 3rd time this day she wrapped her arms around him in a desperate need for comfort and felt instantly better that he was here.  
  
“ She came to take you. She turned into a Bilgesnape and dragged you away form me.” she said, her voice distressed. The dream hadn’t fully let go of her, though she knew of course that it hadn’t been real. “ Can we please go to my room. Since she’s been here it feels like this is the only safe place in Asgard. The only place that is mine, she can’t demand anything there.” she couldn’t demand anything here either, but only Eir could throw her out and she would rather hide in her room than hide behind Eir, since Cressida knew where she was while she was in the Healers Hall. In general it was a miracle she hadn’t appeared to torture them any further by now.  
  
*  
  
Loki did not wait for Eir to give the okay, he knew the instruction was for rest and to eat, she could do that in her rooms, and if she felt unsafe in the healing rooms, then she would have to leave them, immediately. Taking Evy in his arms, he concentrated on her bedchambers, a moment later, they were there, his arms preventing her from falling before he lifted her into his arms bridal style and brought her to the bed. Using his seidr again, he made the sheets pull back and placed her in the centre of the bed. “Is this more to your liking M’Lady?” he smiled. “No, I can make it better.” He lay in beside her, and pulled the blankets up. “Yep, definitely better.” He curled Evy against him again and kissed her. “Get some more rest my darling Autumn Hawke, she cannot hurt us here; I will have something brought for us to eat in a while.” With that, he felt her get comfortable and he too allowed slumber to take him again.

  
  
“Oh Thor, Oh Thor…” Thor grimaced, Loki had been right before with his analysis, her voice was grating. “Where is Loki?”

“I am not sure if you recall, but it is Your Highness as far as you are concerned.” Fandral stated to the blonde woman curtly.

She giggled falsely at him. “Well, we are family now.”

“If I am not mistaken, the wedding that would make you family is no where near happening yet, royal betrothals are a year long if you don’t already know, so no, Thor is not your family, and as such, he is still ‘Your Highness’ to you.” Sif did not even attempt to be nice.

Cressida’s face faltered for a moment as she looked to Thor for him to correct the other woman, when he looked completely none plus, she seemed to just brush it off and put on her best false smile once more and decided to ignore the Warrior woman’s words. “So have you seen him?”

“No, I have not, I have my duties to attend to and he has his.” Thor stated plainly as he shrugged. “Maybe you should try the hallways; he likes to saunter around them at length.” He suggested, knowing full well Loki would not be in any of the hallways, but more than likely in the healing rooms or the private quarters, well away from the halls.

Cressida thanked them and went in search of Loki, making note of how they had spoken to her, and plotting how to try and get her father to make them pay for their insubordination.

*

A little later, they had a slight interruption when Frigga brought them a basket with food in it, but she simply left it at the door and knocked. The two of them ate and then went back to sleep.

In the morning Evy woke up, once again half buried under Loki. It was as if he was afraid that someone was going to steal her while he slept. But she didn’t complain, she liked to feel his weight on her. At least this was something Cressida could not take away from her, the nights with Loki.

No one would expect them to live together until the wedding, and it would be easy to make a case against that. So no matter what, she would always be able to wake up with him.  
  
“ Loki” she whispered and carefully turned to wake him with tiny kisses. “ Lokiii, it’s time to wake up.” she said which only lead to him holding her closer. He made noises that were probably supposed to be words and sounded a lot like ‘ go back to sleep’. But they’d soon had to get up and she had slept enough. She had other things in mind for now. “ Love, if you wake up now we still have time to get me out of these clothes. It might give you something to think about during the day.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas, enjoy.

A little later they had a slight interruption when Frigga brought them a basket with food in it, but she simply left it at the door and knocked. 

The two of them ate and then went back to sleep.   
________________________________________

In the morning Evy woke up, once again half buried under Loki. It was as if he was afraid that someone was going to steal her while he slept. But she didn’t complain, she liked to feel his weight on her. At least this was something Cressida could not take away from her, the nights with Loki. No one would expect them to live together until the wedding, and it would be easy to make a case against that. So no matter what, she would always be able to wake up with him. 

“ Loki” She whispered and carefully turned to wake him with tiny kisses. “Lokiii, it’s time to wake up.” She said which only lead to him holding her closer. He made noises that were probably supposed to be words and sounded a lot like ‘ go back to sleep’. But they’d soon had to get up and she had slept enough. She had other things in mind for now. 

“Love, if you wake up now we still have time to get me out of these clothes. It might give you something to think about during the day.” 

*

Loki’s eyes opened immediately, earning him a giggle. “I’m up.” He stated enthusiastically before grinning widely. “In more than one manner it would seem.” A scoff was his response, so he hurriedly pressed his lips to hers, not wanting to get into a match of words. Every movement of her lips seemed to sing to his soul, he adored the manner in which they pushed against his own, soft yet firm, a contrasting combination. “But with you beside me, how could I not be?” he commented, his lips still pressed against Evangelyne’s.

He manipulated her into straddling his thighs as he sat up, and wasted little time on the dress, pulling at the strings that tied it, damning the Norn’s that women’s attire was so complex. Not soon enough, he was able to get at her divine chest, his hands and lips attacking both of them with gusto, and adoring every gasp and muttering that she uttered as a result. “Gods, you are incredible Evy.” He declared, not realising he was speaking aloud. Pushing the dress down further, he kissed her

*

Usually Evy slept without clothes, but since she had been so exhausted she hadn’t bothered undressing. Sleeping next to Loki made it even less appealing to wear clothes to bed than it had ever before. Feeling his skin upon her, the way she could feel his muscles under his skin when he moved against her. It made her feel peaceful inside. It made her feel complete. 

Even when she wanted him, needed him to touch her, there was always this silence inside of her that pushed out all the noise and distraction. Some people took energy from you when you spend time with them, some add to the noise in your mind, but Loki was the other way around, he made her feel more energetic and pushed every distracting sound away. 

Thankful that he was wearing normal clothes, that followed the logical order of physics, she pushed his green shirt up and over his head, throwing it as far away from the bed as she could in her current state. “New rule.. No clothes allowed in my room.” she said between gasps and let her hands run through his hair, gently tracing his scalp with her fingernails. 

His lips left a trail of fire on her skin and she knew that she was already getting impatient. The dread of yesterday was still in her bones and she felt like the only thing that could drive it out of her would be to feel him inside of her. But she didn’t want to rush them. There was so much more pleasure to be gained if she paced herself a little.   
While he was tracing her skin with his mouth she pushed her dress down, and slipped it of entirely. “Loki…” she whispered in a breathy voice, asking him not to stop. 

*

As far as Loki was concerned, the new rule was one he was more than willing to accept. He tugged at the dress to get it out of the way, but it was caught somehow. Frustrated and impatient, he decided to go for a more direct route, and pulled the hem of her dress up, so that it left her thighs bare, his hands made their way northward until he came to her underwear. Not wanting to waste time trying to manoeuvre those off her, he took the seam and tore it easily. “Not sorry.” He stated unashamedly before continuing to kiss her, moaning into her mouth as he felt Evangelyne pulling at the tie of his pants before lifting his hips enough for her to pull both them and his underpants down in one movement. 

Bucking his hips slightly, he gasped as he felt her wet folds rubbing against his already hard shaft. “I promise, I will take you passionately and slowly soon, but really, I do not think to day I have the patience.” He swore as he angled himself to push up into her. Fuelled by the moan of pleasure Evy emitted, he began to thrust his hips up as she sank down, making him reach into her very core with each impalement. Valhalla could never compare to the sensations he felt with Evy. 

With fingers digging into her hips, he increased his speed, his breath coming in short and huffing pants. “God’s, you are sublime.” He declared through clenched teeth. When Evangelyne dug her nails into his shoulders and took command, he was forced to use a mental image of the old kitchen maid to prevent himself from finishing too soon. 

*

When Loki ripped her underwear she exclaimed a ‘Hey!’ and tried to smack him but he caught her arm, pressing it down onto the mattress, entwining his fingers with hers while silencing her complains with a kiss. It had been a surprise, but she wasn’t really mad at him, otherwise she would have reacted differently. 

She pulled her hand free from his to undo his pants, removing them and using the short moment she had to smacking his ass in retaliation for ripping her underwear apart, before he sat back down. 

“You don’t have to have the patience my dear.” Her voice trembled and ended with a moan when she finally felt him inside of her. She bit her lower lip, not to hold back a moan but out of pleasure. Her hands held onto his shoulders, enjoying the closeness of his body as he held her up. 

It was easy to tell that they were heading for another quick finish, but this time she wouldn’t let him. Last night it hadn’t bothered her, she had wanted it too and after that, they had had time to explore each other more slowly. Today they didn’t have the luxury, besides she wanted to see him squirm. 

She held onto him tighter, pressing his body against her as she slowed down the pace. She could feel his hands on her hips, trying speed her up once more, so she reached down and pushed his hands up, bringing on to the front to cup her breast. “Not so...fast..” She said with an almost vicious grin.

Evy saw the pleasure on his face, mixed with excitement and growing frustration. She rolled her hips in an agonisingly slowly rhythm. It would have driven herself mad if it hadn’t been for the fun of being the one in control, trying to tease him to take from her what he wanted. 

*

The growl Loki emitted at her actions even startled him. She was taunting him, slowing their pace from her vantage point. Frustrated, he took matters back into his own grasp and pulled her off him. The confused look on her face caused him to grin deviously. He carefully got her to cease straddling his body and get on her knees beside him. Pushing up so that he too was on his knees, he positioned himself behind her and held her hips. His gaze fixed on her ass, which was now hidden by her fallen dress. Pulling it up, he was greeted by her firm and rounded ass. He bit his lip as his hands studied the smooth contouring of the muscle before aligning himself with her once more and pushing in again. 

He loved the feel of her around him; pulling on him as he pushed in as far as he could go. Relieved to be in charge again, hands firm on her hips, he pulled out slowly before pushing in again, adoring the feeling. Quickly, he increased his pace, the sound of their moaning and the slap of skin against her. “That’s better.” He sighed in relief as Evy just knelt there and took it. “Gods, this is good.” He declared through clenched teeth. “Evy, I am going to…” He felt it, tightening in his stomach. His thrusts faltered slightly, but he focused as he slipped a hand under them and finding the small pleasurable nub in front of where her core and circled it with precision and gusto. All too soon, he felt Evy shudder and constrict around him, which sent him into a frenzy. Both hands on her hips, he snapped his hips and he thrusted until his own pleasure became too much. With a loud groan and a call of her name, Loki emptied himself within his partner, as she came down from her own orgasm. 

*

There it was again. This pull, from her heart to his. As if a new bond was created every time they were intimate, like a promise whispered between the sheets. I love you… I will never love anyone else… I will never want to be with anyone but you…. there can be no one else. She had never felt this anything like this before. For the tiniest fraction of a second her mind wanted to form the question of ‘ What is this feeling’. She loved him, however this was something different. But then she heard him growl and everything that wasn’t about him, touching her, kissing her lost all it’s importance. 

At first she was confused, afraid he’d want to punish her by making them stop all together, but when he put her next to him and on her knees she started to smirk. No, he was neither sadist nor masochist enough to do that to either of them. 

When he took his sweet time to study her behind she pushed back against him which earned her a laugh. “Loki, please!” she didn’t mind begging him a little, knowing that he’d enjoy it, enjoy the need for him in her voice. Luckily he wasn’t about to make her wait any longer than that. 

She moaned his name as she felt him pushing deep and grasped the sheets beneath her. They weren’t making love anymore, they were simply fucking and she loved it. Of course she enjoyed the former as much as the latter, but there was a good time and a bad time for each and this was a very good time to revel in the loss of control.   
When he reached down between her legs she was already close to her release. She was holding on for as long as she could, both wanting to go over the edge, but not wanting for this to end. One of his motions made her slightly angle her hips. The growl that came from him finally send her over and she became undone, calling his name and moving against him, riding out the waves of pleasure as they came for her.   
When he was done and let go of, her she waited a moment for him to lay down on the bed and let herself collapse half on top of him, mimicking the way he usually slept on her. She nuzzled her face against his neck and left a kiss on the soft spot right below his ear. “I love you.” She whispered lazily against his skin. No, there would never be anyone else for either of them. 

The Morning Gong would soon come, they’d have to get up, take a shower - a normal quick shower - and get dressed. Though they didn’t need to go to the hall for breakfast. 

As soon as the sweet laziness that came after sex vanished she turned his head to hers and kissed him. It was soft, sweet but also very intimate. It was a kiss that in itself was a promise of love. 

“ How about we use the basket your mother brought us yesterday and get some food from the kitchens? We could have a picnic for breakfast in the gardens. There are a few places where we won’t be found.” her voice was very quiet, not wanting to fully wake them up yet, and she didn’t dare to speak her name, less she was like one of those demons that appeared once they were called. “ And you owe me new underwear. Real underwear, to wear, outside.”


	12. Chapter 12

Loki ordered the basket filled, and soon after, the pair were making their way to the gardens, to the area permitted only to the royal family, guaranteeing them the privacy they wanted. 

The picnic breakfast was a pleasant affair, Loki feeding Evy her favourite fruits, looking at her as he did so. Her large grey eyes, always so beautiful, seemed even more so now. Interestingly, he noted a new, brighter glint in her eye, which only ever seemed to happen when she was looking at him. 

“My beautiful Evy.” He put some stray strands of hair behind her ear. “Soon we won’t have to hide here to get some time together, this will be the way we can spend every morning if we wish to.” He leant forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. “I promise.” 

Cressida glared at them, her lip twitching as she saw Loki lean in to kiss that filthy little ambassadors daughter again. She was so inconsequential, Cressida could not even recall her name, but as she watched the girl lean against Loki, almost as though she was trying to merge herself with him, she swore that the wench would never forget hers. It was not from a love or even a liking of the man, she did not give a damn about Loki Odinson, but he was hers now, and if there was something Cressida Tyrdoddir did not do, it was share. 

With a plan forming in her mind, she took a deep breathe before groaning at having to put that smile on her face again. “Oh Loki! Are you out here?” She called out in a singing tone, knowing full well he was, but she had to allow her new little strategy to come into play. She was going to have fun doing this. 

*

It was such a peaceful morning; she was almost able to forget about Cressida. The way she had grabbed at Loki the day before had made her ill. It wasn’t that she touched him. Sif would pat his shoulder from time to time after a good fight as well. Evy wasn’t a jealous person, she wasn’t afraid that he would like Cressida better than her or that her attempts would make a difference. No. It was the way she handled him like a toy, like a possession. She would be about as uncomfortable watching this display if Cressida would do it to Thor. 

Once more she thought, that if there was even one tiny inkling that Loki could be happy with Cressida, that this woman would actually care about his happiness, she would have withdrawn. She would have tried to make his life easier. But Cressida didn’t even see him. The woman’s eyes always seemed to turn into the shape of a crown every time she looked at him. In her opinion, Cressida was the type of woman that would push him down the stairs to inherit his money as soon as she was legally entitled to it. And Evy wasn’t entirely wrong with that estimate. 

When she heard Cressida’s shrill voice and the oncoming footsteps she pulled away from Loki, giving him an apologetic look. “Why don’t we just tell her?” She whispered under her breath, but Loki just shook his head, not able to answer before the blonde appeared in front of them. Loki was right, Cressida wouldn’t care about their love, or that it meant that she never would be loved by him because of that. 

“What a lovely morning. I’m so glad to see that you’re feeling better.” Cressida’s smile didn’t touch her eyes as she spoke to Evy. If looks could kill, Evy would be back in the Healers Hall, or off to Valhalla at this point. 

“Yes, good morning Cressida…do-you-want-to-join-us?” Evy was impressed that she got the words out. Of course she didn’t want to woman around, but she was here, and there was no way she would leave on her own accord. This way Cressida might decide to stay with them, and Evy could at least spend a little more time with Loki. 

“Oh, of course.” She smiled and sat down next to Loki, her grin getting wider. “What? Don’t you have a kiss for your fiancée?” She asked him, batting her eyes at him. He was hers, her father had made it so, and she would make sure this redheaded wench would learn her place, starting here. 

*

Loki could not help the sound of disgust that came from him, so instead he pretended he had swallowed some bread wrong, and coughed. Taking a drink from his goblet, he acted as if it cleared and looked to the woman. “I think you are forgetting propriety Cressida, I am not allowed such…honours.” He nearly did choke getting that word out. “Until it is announced to the realm, which of course, is not for some time yet, as you well know.” He stated politely. 

“Well I will not tell if you do not.” Her tone stated she was trying to tempt him, but her eyes showing she had little interest. His suspicions were correct; it was as though she had the ability to shape her pupils into tiaras on command. 

“Well as a prince, I cannot besmirch my honour, much less yours with such an act, it would be highly improper.” He smiled, his eyes flicking for a moment to Evangelyne, the look on her face breaking his heart. “However, I would be honoured if you were to perhaps allow me to kiss your hand.” Honoured, he would be horrified, but he had to pretend, that was what he was instructed to do, therefore it was what had to be done. Norn’s he hated that smile of hers, too toothy, she really was a terrible liar; her disgust was blatant behind it all. She extended her hand, and he was forced to take it, feeling that negative, horrible experience once more of electrical current going through him as her skin touched his, and slowly he brought the appendage to his lips, wishing to all the Gods of all the realms that he had not to do what he was doing, in front of Evangelyne none the less, and pressed his lips, still tingling from the exceptional manner he felt from kissing his darling Evy against her skin. It was smooth, and smelled of strawberries, he hated it, it was entirely wrong. 

“You are so proper.” Cressida as good as sang. “Is he not?” she turned to Evy, smiling as though she had just received a large jewelled sceptre. “If only everyone were as lucky as me.” 

*

There was hurt, visible in Evy’s eyes, but Cressida hadn’t achieved what she had wanted. It didn’t make her jealous; it didn’t ruin Loki for her. She felt bad because he had to go through this. The way she tried to impose her will onto him, pressure him into kissing her? She couldn’t tell if Cressida knew or just suspected that Loki and she were an item. Maybe she just suspected that one of them loved the other. If she knew, she would have forced them apart with the help of her father. 

How could this woman try to torture her by using another person as her plaything? Evy should have felt angry, and she did, but mostly she felt sad. What kind of a person did you have to be to force yourself on someone else, and not only that, but to use their feelings against another person? And the way she grinned made it obvious that she enjoyed it. Until now Evy had not been scared of her. She had been scared of her status and how her power, but now she saw Cressida for what she was. And what she saw was a person to be feared. 

One would imagine that this would make the redhead more careful, that she would tread more carefully, but no. She wasn’t the kind to yield in the face of evil. “He is very proper.” She agreed. “This is why we talked about yesterday and came to an agreement with Frigga that the two of you are not to be alone at any given time. There should always be one of us, of Loki’s family, with you.” Once against she thanked the Gods for Loki’s mischief. Thanks to his pranks she had learned to conjure up stories from a very young age. Though looking back she doubted that her hundred year old self had been as persuasive as she was now. “I’m sure you’ll be delighted about this development. And especially today, we were planning to start the day out training and then ride to the waterfalls.” Cressida didn’t look like she was the kind to fight, or that she would enjoy long rides. She surely enjoy slow rides, the ones were you could talk to the person next to you. Not the fun kind, where the wind brushed through your hair. 

*

“To the falls?” She frowned as she turned to look at Loki, and not at the red head. “I did not think there was a carriage path to it.” 

Loki let out a laugh, relieved at the manner in which Evy was able to keep her composure. “There is no way to get there but by horseback, no carriage could ever get there. Can you not ride?” He knew there was little reason to think she could not with her background, but he could hope. 

Cressida let out a shrill laugh, the one Loki was convinced could be used as a torture method and tapped his arm again. Did the wench ever notice his severe lack of response to her touches; he despised each one more than the last. “Oh you jester, of course I can, I am accomplished as befits a suitable partner for a prince.” It did not escape his notice that she glanced ever so slightly towards Evy for a bare millisecond. “It is just…I do not think we could talk properly on such an excursion, it would not do to be shouting at one another in single file, would it? As for training, for what, battle?” Loki nodded, not sure what to anticipate as her response to that. “I do not need to know such things when I have someone big and strong like you to protect me.” She gave off the air of a damsel in distress. 

It made Loki almost nauseous how she reacted. Her father was Tyr, the greatest general in the land, and she acted as though she was blissfully unaware of the realms enemies and the requirement of a citizen to know how to defend themselves, even when her father was one of the greatest advocates for said idea. “Well as a warrior, I must practise.” He shrugged unapologetically. 

Cressida pouted for a moment. “Well then, a compromise, your sword clanking for a short while, then something of my choosing.” She did not give him a chance to respond before speaking again. “Afternoon tea with the Allmother to discuss who will be invited to the wedding, that is a good compromise, I mean I know that we are required to invite essentially everyone of note in all the realms, but there are those that have to be invited that are not of such standing, ambassadors and their families, you know the sort.” That time she did look at Evangelyne. 

*

It took all she had not to start laughing. As if she would want to attend this wedding. Oh how gladly she would have said ‘Please do not inconvenience yourself on my account, I really don’t have to come. No really, I don’t have to come.’ but Cressida would just use this against her, claiming that she was being impolite - which would be somewhat true. So instead she took a sip of her goblet until the moment was over.  
Ignoring Cressida she tried to look concerned as she looked to Loki. “Loki, I don’t want to cause any trouble, but didn’t Thor personally ask you to come with him to the falls? Yesterday, when he visited me in the Halls, he boasted about racing you and that you haven’t done that in so long…I know he doesn’t always show it, but he was really disappointed when you stayed behind the last few times.” She reached over and touched his shoulder. An innocent gesture, but she could feel him leaning into her touch. 

For some reason it calmed her, and she could tell that the contact calmed him too. But she had to let go of him again, so it wouldn’t look suspicious. “I mean, I guess if Frigga” She used her first name on purpose to show how close she was with the Allmother. “Insists on having tea with the two of you he won’t say anything. But I know he’ll feel hurt. And he doesn’t have a lot of time for these adventures anymore.” Which was a half lie, Thor had a lot to do but he always found time to have some fun.  
All the while she wasn’t looking at Cressida, only looking at Loki and acting as if she was giving him council, when really she was praying that Thor and the others would be free this afternoon. But who was she kidding? They’d make time if it meant freeing Loki from this horrible creature. 

*

 

After the torture of having to touch Cressida, Evangelyne’s touch felt like numbing ointment on a horrible wound. It caused a sense of immense calm to course through him. “That; and my mother made specific mention that she is not available on this day, she is organising something of immense important elsewhere.” Loki stated, attempting to sound remorseful, when actual fact, he was glad she was not being dragged into it. “It appears that will have to wait until another time then Cressida.” 

The blonde was forced to hide her irritation. “Well, I suppose it shall.” She shrugged indifferently. “I am not too fond of horseback riding I must confess; it is so unladylike for a woman to ride the beast alone.” 

Loki was baffled by the statement. “Alone?” 

“Well, since you are offering, I would be glad to share a horse with you.” She smiled excitedly. 

Loki stared in disbelief; he had not ever thought she could ever have suggested something like that, he cursed his curiosity immediately. “I am not sure that that is necessary.” 

“No, it is perfect.” She sang happily. 

Loki swallowed hard at the thought of her holding onto him, or worse, her in front of him in her arms all the way to the… “Well I fear I cannot do that if I am to race Thor can I?” He would have to reward Evy later for her ingenious idea. “I am afraid you will have to bring your own horse Cressida.” 

“No matter.” She shrugged, seemingly nonplussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, if you have any questions about Evy or the story that you want answered but don't eant to comment, you can always send me questions here ( wait, is there a msnger system here? I'm on mobile. I can't check rn >>) or on tumblr ( on or off anon) and I will answer them ( spoilerfree of course) 
> 
> \- Allyments / Evangelynehawke


	13. Chapter 13

At this point she was close to stabbing Cressida with a butter knife. Not because she didn’t have a dagger on her, and even if she hadn’t, Loki always carried at least one (and she knew how to get to them easily), no, it was because a butter knife would hurt more. 

“It must be tiring to always confirm to the standards of another Realm. Isn’t this a rule the Midgardians used a century or two ago? But it is understandable, you haven’t been here for a long time, of course it will take some time for you to get used to our ways. Here woman are self sufficient and not just baggage their husbands have to drag around with them. Oh, you must come and see Frigga train. You have not seen a true queen unless you’ve seen Frigga use her daggers. I can only aspire to be like her.” Evy had to calm herself down. 

Yes it had been fun to see the smile vanish off of Cressida’s face, but she would pay for it later. She just knew Cressida would come up with something terrible, and she had no one to blame for it but herself. 

“You are right. I need to be worthy of the title as Allmother, since I will eventually have to be able to play the part when Thor and his future wife are away to meet other realms. I’m glad that you brought it up, really. Loki.” Cressida said looking at Loki with this sickly smile of hers. “You will have to teach me. And since we can’t properly spend the day together we should spend the evening together. I’m sure one of your friends.” She said it as if she was talking about insects. “Will want to accompany us. Though I dare say guards should be enough company for a romantic dinner. No one can deny us that, as long as we eat in a public place. Actually, we should do this daily from now on. It will give you the opportunity to make plans during the day, and we can talk about our future together.” 

Of course Evy had lied about the fact that they needed a chaperone. Neither of them was required to be a virgin, but Cressida HAD been long gone and it seemed to be this way in other realms. Or she was just really stupid. 

The evenings would be ruined, but at least she knew that Loki would come to her afterwards and she would help him forget about his time with Cressida. Evy wanted to come up with another lie, but she knew that they wouldn’t be able to get out of this one. You had to choose your battles. One battle lost didn’t mean the war was going to be lost.  
________________________________________  
Shorty after their encounter they decided it was time for their training and went off to dress accordingly. Evy wore her usual pants and a blue tunic, her hair braided back and pinned up so it wouldn’t bother her, revealing her delicate neck. When she saw Loki approaching the courtyard she gave him a teasingly coy smile and acted like she was brushing some loose her away from the nape of her neck to have an excuse to let her fingers trail over her pale skin. She watched her lover intently, seeing if she could get a reaction out of him. 

Then Cressida showed up, and she had to return to being just his friend.   
How could Odin approve of such a woman for his son? Cressida probably wasn’t even able to dress herself. Frigga was a warrior in her own right and Loki had to deal with a pink monster that wore shoes with heals to the training yard and a dress that wasn’t supposed to get dirty. Even if she was just here to watch them, she was severely overdressed. 

Thor, Sif and the Warriors 3 arrived as well and all of them were greeted with warm hugs by her and all of them asked how she felt. She had never been more thankful to have her friends by her side. And while Loki was distracting Cressida, she told their friends about their ‘long planned’ journey to the falls and how Thor wanted to race Loki and could not permit Cressida to ride on a horse with her. 

Every single one of them gave Cressida dirty looks when she wasn’t looking, then it was time to warm up. Evy started her warm-up with Fandral since Thor chose Loki as his partner, probably to talk to him about the Cressida situation. 

*

“Father and Tyr have been speaking; this whole thing has been an elaborate tantrum by the less than pleasant wench you are forced to call a fiancé at present to get herself a shiny crown.” Thor explained in a low voice as he and Loki made their way to an area of the arena. 

“Tell me something I did not already know.” Loki sighed. 

“Mother has gotten in contact with the Vanir court, what with our uncle being the lead councillor of the king, she was able to retrieve some information on the ‘lovely’ Cressida.” 

“And?” 

“She has been eyeing a spot in our house for as long as she knew Asgard had a royal family, her original focus was on me, but of course, mother would not allow it.” 

“So I am forced to have her instead, I have always had your scraps.” Loki hissed. 

Thor gave him a warning glare. “Do you wish to hear what I have to say or not?” Loki silenced. “Good. As I was saying, she also wanted nothing of the girl for you, but she comes with the highest of recommendations.” 

“The Vanir royals?” Thor nodded. “Why?” 

“No idea, she is as vile and conceited as they come, perhaps she made life so horrid for them they were all too pleased to force her to be our problem again?” 

“I would not fault the logic of that argument.” Loki admitted. “Norn’s Thor, what are we to do? I am forced to have dinner with her in the evenings now she has suggested it.” 

“You can’t.” Thor stated as though obvious as he brought up his weapon to attack. “It is not possible, our schedules are too full and evening meals will require you to be present in the dining hall at least three times a week, I know you will be forced to dine beside her, but at least that is not alone.” 

He was right and for that, Loki was relieved. Four evenings a week were not ideal, but they were three less than seven, and that was all he could hold on to, that and having Evy by his side in the nights. 

He and Thor fought, his attention somewhat distracted as he looked from time to time at Evy, but also to Cressida, despising that false smile of hers. She hated it, he could see it clearly, she hated the fighting, she hated the topics being discussed and she hated the dirt that rose in the air, dusting her and her finery in sand, yet she came, she encroached on their happiness, joy and fun, for what, what possible pleasure could she be getting from it all, he just did not know. 

*

Cressida watched all of them, crawling around in the dirt. She couldn’t understand how anyone could take any pleasure in these activities. As soon as she had some say, she would make sure that Loki would cease that. And she’d make sure that this ‘ambassador’s daughter’ would be send away… though… why would she have to wait for that? If she was the one sending her away Loki would surely protest and come up with plenty of reasons why she would need to stay. But there were other people that might be willing to gain a favour with the newest addition to the royal household. She just had to find them… 

After the warm up was over Thor decided to take it upon himself to pair them up. “Volstagg and Hogun, you two practise together over there, and Sif and Fandral are with me. This leaves Evangelyne with Loki.” He announced. Evy made an exasperated noise and through up her hands. “Must I? He’s always such an easy target!” She asked dramatically and grinned at Loki, sticking her tongue out at him before dodging his attempts of taking his revenge on her for her audacity. 

These games they played were part of why she liked him so much. He didn’t treat her like a Lady; he had always treated her as a friend, which meant that sometimes she’d lie face down in the dirt under him while he pronounced himself the winner of a duel. One time he had refused to let her get up until she had promised to give him her deserts for a week. She had been forced to agree on that, and he had savoured the first bite of her desert ever night for said week, but had still always left her half. He had always been the right kind of cruel. 

They took their places and started to fight. Evy was more than en equal to Loki, though she knew she wouldn’t be able to do it for long. Her blood gave her a special power, it gave her the ability to predict movements, however she had to concentrate on it. And it tired her quickly. The upside was that she was the only one able to see through Loki’s illusions; the downside was that it was a spell she had to keep active in her mind. 

Neither Evy nor Loki realised it, but the others stopped fighting after a while to watch them. Their movement were more in sync than ever, it was as if they were displaying a rehearsed fight. Both were trying to hit the other, but were almost unable to. 

Loki tried to stall for time, knowing that she would eventually have to let her ability go, which would be the right time to strike. 

Their fight seemed to last go on forever, but Evy didn’t even notice it. It was fun, and both of them wanted to win this competition. It wasn’t about to best the other, both were good fighters. Both just wanted to steal the others desert and revel in a little victory. 

But the longer their fight continued the more tired and Loki could see in her eyes when she lost control over her ability and seized the moment, pinning her quickly against a wall with his arm pressed against her chest while the other was pointing his dagger at her head. Both were grinning and breathless, and so so close. There was dirt on both of their faces and Evy looked just as dishevelled as if he had slept with her instead. And it seemed like such a waste to leave her like untouched like that. 

Evy’s hand reached up to find his hair, wanting to play with it, to press him closer and into a kiss. It was like the world around melted away and all she could do was trying to get Loki out of his clothes and she saw that Loki felt the same, shifting his weight towards her. When Thor came over to congratulate Loki and pulling him away from Evy to make sure they weren’t going to rip each others clothes off in front of everyone. He has just been in time to stop them from kissing publicly. 

*

With Evy pressed against the wall, Loki forgot there was a world outside of the two of them. Her breaths were deep, her lips parted ever so perfectly and her hair dishevelled; she looked sinfully like how she had when they lay together, and it drove him mad with desire to have her that way once again. As she brushed her hand through her hair, he gave a small moan; her blunt fingernails against his scalp caused a sensation to flow through him that made him want to press in against her properly, wrap her legs around her waist and take her against the wall. 

He would have too, had it not been for Thor's interference. Internally he cursed and thanked his brother simultaneously. He wanted his lover badly, but they would have destroyed everything were they to have kissed as they were about to were in not for the other prince and his actions. Chancing a glance at Cressida, she did not seem to have noticed, but he knew there was little chance of her being blissfully unaware of what had almost happened. 

To get out of the situation, he turned to Thor, whom he knew was aware of Evy’s fib to Cressida earlier with regards their escapades to the falls, so he decided to use that. Looking gratefully at Thor, he grinned wickedly. “So brother, what is this challenge you were stating?”

Thor returned the gesture and a war of words, promises and banter ensued as they made their way to get changed and ready for the falls. Cressida remained standing, waiting for them, looking utterly bored as they did so. 

The grouping walked to the stables in an awkward silence, which was highly unusual, but their unexpected guest left them all displeased. Cressida seemed to be the only one the least bit pleased with herself, holding onto Loki as though he was at risk of getting away, were it possible for him to, he would too. 

The horses were liked up and ready for their riders when they arrived. “Is that you horse Lady Cressida?” Thor asked curiously, looking at the white creature snorting and pawing the ground. 

“It is.” Cressida confirmed. 

“A fine beast.” Volstagg commended. 

“She is alright.” She shrugged, truthfully, she was indifferent to the animal, but it was the best looking one her father could find her. Looking around, she realised all the others had mounted their steeds, yet she remained dismounted. “Are you not going to help me darling, it is only proper?” she turned to Loki. 

The use of the word ‘darling’ by her was driving Loki to distraction. It was an insult to the affectionate term for one as heartless as she to use it. “Are you not able to mount, Lady Cressida?” he asked. 

There was an uncomfortable moment where Cressida remained silent, clearly thinking of something to respond with…she decided on her laugh. “Oh silly, of course I can, I just thought you would help me is all.” 

“I am closer, so I can assist you.” Thor offered, trying to keep the Lady away from his brother.

“You are too kind Thor.” She smiled; ignoring the looks of annoyance from the warrior’s who had previously chastised her for referring to the Crowned Prince by his name. “I guess some people’s heads are still in the arena.” She smiled her sickly smile.


	14. Chapter 14

A whimpering sound escaped her when Loki let go of her. He’d have to make up for all of this come nightfall. And she had the impression that he wouldn’t mind if she held him to that.   
________________________________________

How did Cressida manage to become more annoying with each passing hour? It seemed impossible to become even more of a burden than she already was. None of this could make her happy, could it? Did she actually feel joy in being this insufferable? Could this woman even do anything on her own? Did her servants wipe her behind when she is done using the toilet? Even now she looked more like a doll than a human, and her eyes seemed about as soulless as well. 

When Sif started to engage Cressida into a conversation she couldn’t worm out of, Evy decided that all of her friends would deserve some kind of present. She’d probably have to name her firstborn after all of them. Maybe she was lucky and would be blessed with twins so that she could split up the names between more than one poor soul. 

“You know, all of this is your fault.” Evy said to Loki and enjoyed the slight confusion on his face. “Well, this is obviously payback from the Universe for all the pranks you’ve played on others. If you’d been more like me: virtuous, sweet and kind this would not have happened.” she said with a broad grin that he returned. 

Loki reminded her that she had been involved in every single prank that hadn’t been aimed at her, but she shook her head. “No, no, you must be mistaken. I would never have pranked anyone. “Of course she had pranked everyone with him. “ Pranks are not in my nature. The audacity to even suggest that a pure creature like me could do something like that!” while she had been talking she had reached for the water skin that, was secured around her body by a leather strap, and had opened it as if she was about to drink from it. 

But in the last possible second she pointed it at Loki and used her seidr to empty the content towards him, drenching him. With a loud laugh she let go of the water skin and signalled her horse to start running, in the hopes of escaping Loki’s revenge.

*

Thor and the others merely heard a fit of laughter before they saw Evy galloping passed them on her horse. “Is she rushing to the falls brother to ensure to be the first to congratulate me…?” Thor turned to ask Loki before erupting in such loud laughter as to startle the other horses for a moment as he saw Loki drenched wet, his lips pursed as he thought of exactly how to exact his revenge on his mischievous lover. 

“Why is he all wet?” Cressida shrieked dramatically as she looked at Loki, utterly appalled. The rest of the party merely laughed and chuckled, well used to essentially the prank war between Evy and Loki that had lasted circa half a millennium. 

“It is water, easily dried, right Loki?” Thor looked to his brother again, and sure enough, with a mere hand movement, Loki had dried himself, but the grin on his face indicated he had come up with a suitable punishment for the other seidr wielder. “I am not missing this.” Thor declared, tightening his grip on the reins and pressing his boots into his horse’s side, getting the animal to canter on immediately. Loki quickly galloped passed and the sound of other horses’ hooves told Thor the others were hastening themselves to see what Loki would do to Evy in return. Shortly after, they arrived at the falls to see Evy’s horse tied to a post they had placed there previously, but no sigh of the elf. 

“You cannot hide from my retribution Evy; it would be best if you would just accept your fate and come take it like the warrior you are.” Loki shouted with a large grin on his face. The others looked around expectantly, knowing there was no chance that Evy would come quietly. 

There was a sound of water flowing, and a moment later, water from the river started to ain towards Loki, however, he was expecting some sort of action and was easy able to avoid it. 

A moment later, a dash of deep auburn hair caught his attention pulling back behind a rock. With a devious look, he used his own seidr to bring significant body water up into the air and launch it at it. The startled shriek told him he was right on target. Evangelyne came out from behind the rock, drenched wet and laughing, much to the amusement of the others. “Fine, you win.” 

“I have not yet even started, that was only to get you out.” Loki chuckled. 

Evy had opened her mouth to respond when Cressida spoke instead. “You dare act in such a manner as to soak a prince in water, what manner of breeding is in you at all?” she declared in disgust. 

“It’s just water.” Sif commented in disbelief.

“He was drenched.” She snapped indignantly. 

“And he dried himself within moments.” Fandral replied curtly. 

“If Prince Loki does not see issue with it, none here other than Prince Thor are of great enough station as to make comment on it.” Hogun stated in his usual tone. 

“It is merely fun and games, or did no one tell you, I am the God of Mischief.” Loki half snarled. 

*

“I will not have my husband humiliated like that!” Cressida continued, oblivious to the animosity everyone had already expressed towards her. It was as if, in Cressida’s world, nothing existed but her own opinion and everyone who wasn’t more important than her was practically invisible, unless she needed something from them. 

“Then we should all be glad that he’s not.” Evy said in calm anger. So far she had been annoying, but now this was getting ridiculous. Cressida already fancied herself as the Allmother, when she hadn’t even received a promise token to officiate her betrothal, and she doubted that Loki would make an effort to get something for her in the near future. 

“What?” 

“Your husband, Loki is not your husband.” she stated and could almost see smoke coming out of Cressida’s ears. 

“You-! How dare you speak to this way!? You audacious little rat!” Cressida spat while Evy remained unperturbed. “Who do you think you are?! You are nothing but the daughter of an ambassador and a dead warrior! You don’t even have a right to be here! It is a scandal that the Prince of Asgard would associate with a half-blood like you!” 

It stung that Cressida mentioned her dead father. She had loved him and he had loved her and after his death everything had fallen apart. But she knew that this insult would hit Loki harder than her. Cressida had poked a small hole into her defence, but overall her words couldn’t touch her. 

Loki however had always felt VERY protective of her especially when it was about her father. He had never met him but he knew how close the two had been and how deeply she felt his loss still. It was the same the other way around; she was more likely to claw someone else’s eyes out for insulting Loki than he was himself.

So without thinking, or looking at him, she reached out to him and took his hand in hers, squeezing it to calm him down, to show that she was ok, but that had been a mistake. Cressida, of course, saw the movement and swashed Evy’s hand away as if she was a dirty insect that wasn’t supposed to touch her precious Prince. 

All warning bells in Evy’s head started going off, knowing that this wouldn’t end well for any of them now. 

*

Everyone present knew that there was a new and more dangerous shift in what they were witnessing. Thor decided to intervene for Loki and Evy’s sakes. “Let us enjoy the afternoon, and not fret over jokes and games.” He smiled in hopes of dissolving the situation slightly. 

“Lady Cressida, have you ever seen a diamond flower?” Fandral asked her, walking over to the still irate woman. 

At the mention of diamonds, the spoilt women became somewhat distracted. “Diamond flowers? Actual diamonds?” 

“No, not an actual diamond, but as close to it as you can get.” Sif explained. “They are really quite dazzling. I can show you some if you like?” 

Cressida pursed her lips for a moment, she was no fool, she knew the warrior’s were attempting to distract her from the faux pas the ambassador’s daughter had just committed, but she had decided on a plan of action already for the underling, so she was no longer pushed by her, she had already sealed her fate. “I would love to.” With another false smile, she followed Thor and Sif to the area where the flower grew, with only a backwards glance at the others, leaving The Warrior’s Three, Loki and Evy behind. 

“Something is going to come from this.” Hogun stated plainly. “I do not know what, but it will not be good.” 

“I agree.” Volstagg added sombrely.

“Don’t worry.” Loki reached over and took Evy’s hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze before bringing it to his lips and giving it a tender kiss. “I promise not matter what; we will overcome anything she could ever think of.” He gave Evangelyne a genuine smile. “Why don’t we go for a small walk, just me and you?”


	15. Chapter 15

Evy could feel the anger seeping off of Loki as he stared at Cressida, his seidr was almost visible and made the air feel as electrical as if a storm was about to hit.   
If Thor hadn’t intervened, if the others hadn’t jumped upon the same idea, there was a good chance that this would have been Cressida’s last words. 

She watched as the others did their best to get Cressida away from them, and was eternally thankful when Sif and Thor walked her out of sight. 

“I wish he wouldn’t have said anything. I’d rather clean the remains of this pink Bilgesnipe off my clothes, and having to come up with a good explanation, than having her around us for another minute.” Evy spat and took a step towards Loki, wrapping an arm around him and leaning her head against his shoulder, trying to find some comfort. 

“…We can still let her vanish.” Fandral offered. “As long as we all tell the same sad tale. They can hardly execute us for a ‘happy’ accident.” Fandral shrugged. He was only half joking. At this time all of them were only a step away from considering this option as a valid solution.

After a long pause that slowly became an awkward silence Evy sighed “We can’t just murder her.” It was as if Loki and she were the only people able to agree or disagree with this plan. So she had to be the one to take the highroad. Hogun, the most practical of them, didn’t seem to agree with her, but remained silent. 

Evy climbed up over the last ledge, trying not to slip and fall, and set down on the stone, waiting for Loki to join her. There was a small cave behind one of the waterfalls, a secret place Loki and her had found a long time ago and kept for themselves. They were almost there, she only had to stand up and walk behind the falling curtain of water. It seemed like the perfect place to be on a day like this.

It had partially been the reason she had wanted to come here in the first place. But before they could enter their secret place she wanted to say what was on her mind, purging all thoughts of Cressida out of her system.

“You know…” She said when Loki caught up with her. “I feel like there’ll come the time, where I’ll regret speaking out against Fandral’s idea. I know you think we’ll be able to overcome all of her ideas…but I have a bad feeling about this…like something is coming. You need to talk to your father. We have to get this over with.” 

Fandral was sitting on a rock, his feet in the water. “Am I the only one seeing this, or are Evy and Loki different from before?” he asked his two friends. Hogun was currently sharpening one of his knives while Volstagg had started his picnic.

“Yah, they look satisfied.” Volstagg grinned, but wasn’t able to get a rise out of the other two men. 

Hogun traced his finger along his blade to find possible unevenness. His voice was filled with the concentration his task asked of him when he spoke. “It is the Bond of the Ljósálfar.” he explained without looking away from his work.  
Fandral raised an eyebrow and tried to remember what he knew about that bond, which wasn’t much. “So... that is the reason the two of them have started mirroring each other? No... That is the wrong word. They move as if they were one, as if they always knew where the other was and what the other is about to do. I have never seen anyone fight the way they did during the training earlier. It was as if I was watching a rehearsed dance.” He marvelled at the memory. 

Hogun nodded and put the dagger away before pulling out another to repeat the process. “Yes.”

Fandral smiled at the idea. They seemed happy together, right. Then he remembered the obstacle in their way and his smile turned into a frown. “What... is going to happen if we can’t get rid of Pestida?” 

“I don’t think we want to find out.” 

*

Loki wanted to tell her she was being ridiculous, that there was nothing to fear, but there was a very real part of him that was concerned, there was a very real chance that Cressida was going to make things as awkward as she could for them, and that…display of hers at the falls, in front of some of the highest warriors and in front of the future Allfather signified that she would do everything in her formidable power to do so, and with pleasure. “I know, but no matter what happens, no matter what she tries, she cannot break us Evy, it is not possible, you know that, I know you do.” He placed his hand in hers, the green of his seidr enticing her to allow her own blue glow to show. “See.” He smiled, looking at the two mixing as turquoise in their hands. “We belong together in every manner.” 

Seeing her relax slightly, Loki pulled Evangelyne behind the cascading water and pressed her against a rock, kissing her as though his very life depended on it. Every time Loki kissed Evy when he was stressed or ill at ease, it always calmed him, and this time was no different. After the confrontation with Cressida, she seemed all the more anxious to be with him also, and as soon as he felt her smaller hands clawing at his clothes, he attacked hers also. 

Soon they were both merely half dressed, fabric pulled aside and down just enough for them to get at each other. Loki kissed and nipped at Evy’s neck, brushing her long deep auburn tresses out of the way as his free hand made its way to her hip, pulling her tighter against him. He moaned in pleasure as he felt Evangelyne’s hand make its way into his hair, tousling it slightly before she gripped the scalp. “Norn’s I do not think I will ever have enough of you.” He smiled against her lips. Before he could do anymore, the loud call of Sif’s voice came from not too far from the falling water, calling for them. That was concerning as she and Thor were supposed to be occupying Cressida. 

Hastily putting themselves somewhat right again before joining the others, Loki and Evy checked for Sif’s location before revealing themselves, not wanting to give up their own secret one. Her back was to them as she looked around, so Loki gave Evy a quick smirk before placing his hand on her waist and teleported the two of them to just behind the female warrior. 

Immediately Sif sensed she was not alone and turned to see the pair looking at her. “We are going, now.” she informed them. 

“What happened?” Loki asked, confused by the odd look of anger on her face. 

“Apparently, the ever so tender Cressida is injured and cannot walk.” She answered, turning to walk back to the rest of the group, her voice tight. 

“How?” 

“Shall I put it this way, the terrain was flat and soft, yet as soon as thor and I turned our backs, she magically managed to fall to the ground and shrieked in pain. I am surprised you did not hear it.” Sif stated, her anger clear in her voice. “Fandral?” 

The blonde warrior came out from a hiding place nearby, earning baffled looks from his two, otherwise occupied friends. “Well we could hardly state you two had gone off alone, could we?” He grinned. “For the record, we were all looking at something above the falls; we may as well all have a story in advance, should we not?” 

When they reached the others, Thor, Volstagg and Hogun were readying to mount, with Cressida whimpering pathetically on Loki’s horse. “We best get straight back to the palace.” Thor stated plainly. Without another word, the other four went to take their already retrieved horses from their friends. Loki looked to his brother questioningly as to why Cressida was on his steed. “She cannot ride by herself.” Thor informed him, the look in his eye telling Loki that he no more believed her than Sif. 

Thinking for a mere second, he turned around. “And the other horse?” he asked, knowing full well Volstagg was able to bring the other creature by the reins, but he needed to be able to look at Evy to give her a comforting look under the pretence of asking about the animal. 

Volstagg gave confirmation he would care for the horse, knowing full well what Loki was doing, so Loki was forced to turn back around and walk to his own, already mounted one. Even with Cressida already on its back, he was able to mount with ease, and grimaced when the other woman placed her hands around him to hold steady. Again he felt her against him, and it felt incredibly wrong, but there was nothing he could do about it. As the smell of her perfume, something akin to overwhelming lavender filled his nostrils, he felt as though he would be ill. It was not the smell of poppies, the smell Evangelyne. 

*

She smiled at Loki. “I know that nothing could break us. We’re…connected. I’m not entirely sure why, but I can feel you now, always. It’s like you always have your arms around me, though I prefer it when you actually DO have your arms around me.” 

The elf marvelled at the sight of their seidr mixing. The play of colours was stunning and just like them. One moment the blue was stronger, the next the green, but it wasn’t an aggressive change or fight, it was a harmonic transition, a playful balance that made the colours dance and swirl, mix and disperse again. Neither overpowered the other, and neither colour was every fully vanishing. Their magic, their energy longed to connect with the other but never tried to overtake it. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, a real image of their dynamic, of their love for one another, of their need for the others company but also of the respect and appreciation they had for the others individuality. 

If he had tried this with Cressida, if she was even able to wield this kind of power, her pale pink would have eradicated all of his green and turned it into a sickly brown.   
“You know…maybe we should let go of what just happened. I mean, I want to drown her and I know you want to torture her. But nothing good would come of talking to her. She would take revenge and we would only have more problems. I say we let this one go. Her words don’t bother me. She is not a person whose opinion I value. She is not worth fretting over.” she said as she followed him behind the waterfall. He agreed that he would, as long as Cressida held her tongue. 

When his lips touched hers everything bad that had come before was once more forgotten and she gave into every touch. Finally they were alone again, and could continue what they had started on the training grounds, which by now they had truly earned. Farther into the cave was a small natural hot spring, which would be the perfect place to relax, after. 

The water cascading near them muffled every sound they made, so they didn’t have to hold back. He was close enough to hear every gasp and moan he drew from her lips, while everyone coming by the falls would be none the wiser. 

“You better not.” She answered him with a catlike grin, and kissed him again, nibbling on his lower lip. And just as she was done unfastening his pants she heard Sif’s voice. 

She could have cried. Since their encounter in the training yard earlier she had been in need of him and it didn’t help that she could tell how much he wanted to be with her as well. For a second she thought about staying, about pulling him against her, of urging him to forget about the outside, and she could tell that he thought the same. But both knew that it would just stir up more trouble that they didn’t need. So they got dressed. 

The story Sif told made her roll her eyes. Of course she had. Cressida had done this to end their trip, but quite honestly, the way she had seen her move on actual ground instead of stone made her wonder if Cressida wasn’t actually the kind to injure herself this way. 

Before they joined the others Evy turned Loki to her and put her hands on either of his cheeks, giving him a kiss that would make his head spin. “ I love you, and only you, forever.” she whispered against his lips with a beatific smile and let go of him, to wrap one arm around Fandral’s waist who automatically wrapped one arm around her shoulder. 

It would look less suspicious if they returned this way, and she didn’t plan to give Cressida any more reason to be nasty. Besides, it gave her a good excuse to strike up a short conversation with Fandral that wasn’t actually about her miserable situation, which had been the main topic of conversation for far too long. And it had only been 2 days. 

Both did their best to look like a couple, which oddly wasn’t a bad thing. Loki didn’t like so share, but their flirty banter didn’t seem to make him feel uneasy. Loki knew how it looked when her flirting was serious by now, and what was only for the fun of it.   
Would he have preferred her to be in his arms? Of course, but he could tell that she had fun; joking around with her friend and after a few moments he started chiming in himself. 

“No, I’m sorry but I look much better next to Fandral than you. Your dark hair has too much contrast.” she said with a wicked smile to Loki as they reached the others. She had almost forgotten why they had to return until she saw Cressida in Loki’s horse. 

Even his horse looked miserable, it was clear that he was agitated about Cressida sitting on him and it was a wonder that he didn’t try to throw her off. Evy had ridden Loki’s steed before, he was a very patient if mischievous character, just like his master. And he had always liked her. She remembered the one time when both Loki and she had called for him and he had chosen to come to her instead of to Loki as if to tease him. Otherwise his steed was the most loyal creature she had ever seen, so it spoke volumes that he felt uneasy with Cressida. 

When Loki looked at her, Evy gave him an ‘I’m sorry’ look and went to her own horse, so that they could travel back.   
________________________________________

Cressida had talked at Loki the entire trip back. It wasn’t that he actually tried to engage with her, but even if he had, she hardly even took a breath between her stories, that were all about her, and her ‘victories’, though each social ‘victory’ was more superficial than the one before that and usually told of the ruin she had brought upon others. She hadn’t made a lot of friends apparently. 

“You should bring her directly to Eir.” Thor said when they arrived back at home. All of them were aware that Cressida wasn’t truly injured and that if Eir looked at her, Loki would be free once more from taking care of her. 

Cressida had demanded to be carried by Loki, bridal style, when he helped her off the horse, but waved Thor’s comment off. “No, no, it’s not that bad. We wouldn’t want to trouble Eir. Loki and I will just go to the Gardens and have a picnic. The spot we used this morning seemed really nice. And maybe this time the area will hopefully stay rat free.” she said with a vicious smile towards Evy, savouring the fact that she had earned another ‘victory’.

Loki saw red, and for once, it was not the back of Thor's cape. He dropped Cressida unceremoniously feet first and threw her forward a step. “Will you ever just shut up.” He snarled at the blonde haired woman. “Your leg is not hurt, you are just trying to ruin everyone’s day and you have just insulted Evangelyne yet again.” Cressida moved her lips to voice objection, but he did not let her start. Stepping forward, he towered over her, glaring down. “You forget who I am.” He spat viciously. “And you forget what I am capable of. Every last idiotic fool thinks I am called the God of Lies because I am a liar, but the truth is I am called such because I can tell another’s lies in a heartbeat, and you are nothing but a conceited, disgusting and convulsive liar.” 

“Also, you seen to be forgetting to limp of your ‘bad’ leg.” Fandral commented nastily, hating how Cressida was speaking of Evy. 

Cressida gave him a withering look, but the warrior was unphased by it. “You are more concerned about the half bred than you are about anyone else.” She spat at Loki, ignoring Fandral’s comment. 

“You seem to have a horrendous memory Cressida, for I have stated to you previously, that warriors view their fellow warriors as family, and if there is one thing you will learn of me, it is that I will die to protect my family. I will not allow any harm come to them and I will not hear ill of them in any manner. Also, you seem to forget that Thor and I are ‘half-breeds’ too, or are you forgetting that our mother, the Allmother, is of Vanir bloodlines.” He snarled, shaking in anger. 

“Vanir and Aesir are alike, she…” Cressida glared disgustedly at Evangelyne. “She has their pointed ears and everything. And she had the audacity to hold your hand…” 

“She was seeking the comfort of the friend closest to her in proximity when you said what you said earlier.” Loki roared. “And how dare you refer to her father, when you know yourself the only reason she mourns him is because he gave his life so you, and indeed Thor and I do not have to mourn our fathers. He died protecting them, he took an attack, meant for them!” Thor took a step forward to try and calm him, seeing that Loki was seething beyond any comparison he could think of in their lives. “And would you have had issue were Fandral to have been the one to grasp my hand in a moment of stress?” 

“He is a man.” Cressida argued. 

“So Sif cannot seek my comfort as a friend either now?” He turned to Sif. “I guess this means I cannot ever train with you again Sif, for fear we may come in contact. Actually, does that mean I will have to excuse myself from a battle Asgard faces if there are any women present, for fear of maybe, I don’t know, I may be within ten feet of them. Am I not permitted to be in the presence of other women at all merely because of the circumstance of their gender? This is Asgard, an advanced and equal realm. Women are permitted all the luxuries men are and that means if they wish to seek the reassurance of a friend, then they have every right to do so. I am not married to you yet, and there is a Hel of a long time before that horrific idea may come into fruition, so I would suggest you cease this tripe you are going on with, cease pretending to have a nicety in that body of yours, and cease making comments of Evangelyne Hawke before I see fit to make some horrific accident befall you that will leave your external appearance to be as hideous as your inner one, you vile Bilgesnipe!” 

Cressida had tears in her eyes; she had never been spoken down to like that in her life. Loki’s tone had caused her to temporarily remain silent. He had humiliated her in front of the Warrior’s, and she realised already, as they were Thor's friends, not even her father, Tyr, Odin’s greatest friend and head general could do anything to punish them for their insolence in her presence. They were protected. But Evangelyne was not. She knew when to pick her battles. Looking at the putrid looking freak, neither elf nor Aesir, she knew what she had concocted would make everything all the more sweeter, now that she saw what she meant to not only Loki, but the rest of the grouping. Taking a deep breath, she held her head high and walked off, not even feigning a limp, brushing into Sif’s shoulder as she passed her. 

“One thing you have to admit she got from her father, she has testicles the size of melons to act as she does.” Fandral commented as he watched her turn the corner at the end of the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have decided to do this piece in Acts, this concludes Act 1. We will be continuing to edit the faults of this act as well as the wonderful Allyments adding interesting and amazing chapter titles to each of these as we also move on to Act 2, which will be in a collection with this.


End file.
